The Past
by zyjizhang
Summary: Dimata hitammu aku selalu menemukan dimana seharusnya aku berada. Kau selalu di sampingku, menguatkanku. Apa kau juga tahu masa laluku? Tahu bahwa sampai saat ini mereka masih menghantuiku? (It's Kai!uke fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Past**_

 _Prolog_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Other

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

..

 **..**

 **Author Note:**

Hai, aku muncul lagi :D *letawa lebar. Aku mau bawa cerita yang berchapter nih. Kemaren rada-rada takut mulainya, takut nda selesai. Tapi ku pikir nggak seru juga kalau ceritanya cuman oneshoot semua. Maka jadilah aku bawa cerita ini. Dan aku sudah memantapkan hati supaya cerita ini selesai sampai END. Aku benar-benar suka sama ide ceritanya masalahnya. Semoga saja kalian suka ya.

Dan untuk yang selalu review di setiap ff-ku, terima kasih. Aku terhura T_T aku merasa di semangatin :′)

Udahan ah bacotannya. Selamat membaca aja yaa… *mumumu

..

..

 _Happy reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

PROLOG

JONGIN duduk di kursi berlengan di depan perapian yang berderak membakar kayu-kayu kecil yang bertumpuk tak rapi. Tatapan matanya kosong. Suasana temaran ruangan itu membuat siluetnya jadi memanjang gelap, bergoyang karena api yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak dari sana. Kedua lengan Jongin yang bertumpu di lenga kursinya, terkepal.

Tak pernah selama hidupnya dia membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Atau tak pernah sekalipun Jongin berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Bunyi langkah teredam, bunyi yang tak terlalu mengagetkan karena langkah itu di redam oleh karpet tebal yang menutupi sebagian besar lantai ruangan tersebut. Jongin tampak sama sekali tak kaget saat dua lengan yang kokoh itu memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Sementara dia merasa kepalanya memberat, dan dia tahu seseorang itu sedang menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Jongin. Sesuatu yang terasa familiar, sesuatu yang sudah sering terjadi. Otomatis tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan yang tertaut di depan lehernya. Mengusapnya masih dengan mata melamun.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, setiap kali kau duduk disini, entah kenapa aku merasa seakan kau akan pergi dariku." suara berat itu terdengar. Sedikit teredam karena saat ini bibirnya tenggelam di antara rambut kecoklatan Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin memejamkan matanya. Suara ini, suara ini adalah satu-satunya hal baik yang dia tahu hari itu. Begitu familiar suaranya, hingga dia tahu sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah. Dan tak ada yang akan mengacaukan itu. Tidak juga dia.

"Aku akan pergi kemana? Rumahku disini." Jongin menyahut dengan suara agak tercekat. Karena dia tahu, laki-laki yang memeluknya ini punya alasan kuat untuk mengatakan itu. Dekapan tangan itu mengerat, dan Jongin merasakan bibir laki-laki itu menekan rambutnya sekali lagi. Satu lagi ciuman penenang, yang mau tak mau harus Jongin akui begitu nyaman.

"Ya, sayang. Ini lah rumahmu, walaupun aku tak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau tak lagi menganggap itu sama." Jongin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu. Jongin tahu, bukannya laki-laki ini begitu gila hingga terlihat pasrah. Hanya saja, dia sama tahunya dengan Jongin. Tak akan ada yang dapat mematahkan janji yang mereka ucapkan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tahu?" Jongin berujar, pelan. Seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Seseorang di belakangnya mengambil nafas berat, dan sedetik kemudian Jongin merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa puncak kepalanya. Dan dengan nyaman, Jongin memejamkan lagi matanya.

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku menjadi gelisah seperti ini?" suara berat itu terdengar tertekan. Dan Jongin tahu itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Laki-laki ini memang sedang gelisah. Kemudian Jongin menyadari, bahwa lengan yang saat ini dia sentuh masih berbalut kemeja. Yang berarti bahwa laki-laki ini belum sempat berganti baju setibanya di rumah. Dia begitu gelisah hingga memilih untuk menemui Jongin terlebih dahulu, memastikan bahwa Jongin masih disini. Dan sekali lagi tenggorokan Jongin terasa tercekat.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin. Barangkali laki-laki ini menyadari betapa kalutnya suara Jongin terdengar, dia melepas rangkulan tangannya dan berpindah untuk duduk di samping Jongin, menangkup wajah Jongin yang tampak sendu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa Jongin untuk melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya." Bisik laki-laki itu. Mata mereka saling bertaut, yang membuat Jongin merasa terjungkir balik. Sekali lagi kenangan itu berpusar cepat, kenangan itu ada di matanya. Jongin menyadari matanya memanas, tapi dia harus menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk meneteskan air mata. Dia tak boleh begini lemah, sementara dia memiliki seseorang yang begini kuat yang berada di sampingnya. Seseorang yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitam itu. Seseorang yang dia cintai.

..

..

..

 _Seoul, two years ago._

Jongin berjalan tergesa di koridor kampus itu. Dia sudah hampir terlambat mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Dan Jongin tidak suka terlambat, bagaimanapun bentuknya. Tangannya merangkul banyak buku-buku yang entah apa jenisnya. Tas ranselnya tampak berayun liar saking cepatnya pemuda itu berjalan.

Tepat saat dia berbelok di di ujung koridor untuk menuju kelasnya, seseorang berlari dengan kencang dari arah berlawanan. Tabrakan itu tidak bisa di hindarkan, namun beruntunglah karena Jongin laki-laki yang kuat. Hingga alih-alih terjatuh, Jongin hanya terhempas mundur ke belakang. Begitupun laki-laki lain yang menabraknya. Jongin berdecak tak sabar, kemudian Jongin mengambil bukunya yang terlepas dari pegangannya tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sedang terburu-buru, aku tak melihatmu tadi." Suara angkuh dan datar itu terdengar. Suara yang asing bagi Jongin. Tapi Jongin juga menyadari bahwa memang ada perasaan menyesal yang terselip di suara itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku juga sedang terburu-buru tadi. Jadi, aku juga minta maaf." Kata Jongin acuh, setelahnya melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sempat menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting.

..

..

..

Jongin menghempaskan badannya yang sudah lelah di ruangan yang kosong itu. Ruangan favoritnya. Mengambil jurusan seni ini jelas merupakan suatu kebahagiaan bagi Jongin. Dan ruangan ini, benar-benar membuatnya merasa tepat. Tepat, bahwa apa yang di pilihnya memang benar. Dia mencintai jalan ini.

Mengabaikan rasa lelah yang dia bawa sejak keluar dari kelasnya tadi, Jongin bangkit. Melepas jaket yang dia kenakan tadi. Hingga dia kini hanya mengenakan t-shirt berwarna hitam merah kesukaannya. Jongin menyambungkan ponselnya dengan peralatan audio yang ada disana, kemudian membuka playlist handphone-nya dan memutar lagu baby don't cry, lagu yang dia sukai.

Musik itu terdengar. Jongin sedikit melakukan peregangan badan, sebelum mulai bergerak. Dia menyukai lagu ini bukan karena liriknya. Tapi dia menyukai bagaimana pengaruh musik ini untuk tubuhnya. Bagaimana musik ini membuatnya bergerak tanpa berpikir. Seperti sekarang, dia membayangkan dataran sepi yang begitu hangat. Maka begitulah dia bergerak.

 _Baby, don't cry tonight…_

"Wow! Kau menari dengan bagus," suara menyela gerakan Jongin, membuat pemuda itu berhenti bergerak dan berpaling untuk melihat siapa si penganggu. Ternyata dia adalah seorang laki-laki jangkung berkulit putih pucat. Wajahnya terkesan datar, walaupun saat ini bibirnya jelas tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang Jongin tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

"Siapa _kau?_ " Jongin bertanya sambil lalu, lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk manari lagi. Saat Jongin ingin menari, tak boleh ada yang menganggunya. Hantu sekalipun.

"Aku mahasiswa jurusan seni juga." Kata laki-laki itu lagi. Tapi Jongin masih sibuk bergerak mengikuti musik itu lagi. Sementara ia bergerak, Jongin menyadari bunyi langkah mendekat, dan dia tahu laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Kata Jongin, seakan dengan mengatakan itu maka segalanya selesai dan laki-laki ini tak akan menganggunya lagi. Jongin mendengar kekehan tak jauh darinya, dan hal itu entah kenapa menganggunya lebih dari apapun. Suara tawa itu sangat tidak cocok di sandingkan dengan latar belakang musiknya. Seperti mencoba menambahkan sesuatu yang tidak bagus ke dalam sesuatu yang sangat bagus. Sangat tak seimbang, terlalu memaksakan.

"Tentu saja kau tak pernah melihatku, aku baru saja pindah kesini. Hari ini." Si laki-laki menjelaskan. Tapi Jongin sama sekali merasa tak tertarik. Dia tak ingin tahu, terserah laki-laki ini pindah kapanpun, dan Jongin tak akan mau peduli. "Kau Kim Jongin." suara itu menginterupsinya lagi. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Dan mengetahui seseorang yang baru pindah hari ini sudah mengenalnya membuat Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata bertanya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Aku menabrakmu tadi pagi di koridor." Jongin masih menatap laki-laki enggan mengakui bahwa dia juga sebenarnya merasa penasaran.

"Siapa _kau?_ " kali ini Jongin bertanya dengan serius. Bahkan kali ini dia menghadap laki-laki pucat itu sepenuhnya. Matanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan kening berkerut. Tak terlalu susah menebak bahwa dia sedang merasa penasaran.

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." katanya dengan senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya. Alis Jongin semakin bertaut. Tak ada yang terjadi setelahnya, kecuali Jongin yang memperhatikan Sehun lebih dalam lagi.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*

P.S:

Aku tahu ini pendek. Tapi ini kan cuman prolog, jadi wajar dong yahhh… wkwkwk *apaan sih.

Salam: HunKai love :*


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Past**_

 _Chapter 2_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu YiFan (Kris), and others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli miliki saya.

 **Author Note :**

Ini dia chapter 1 nya. Buat yang review di prolog. Terima kasih. Walaupun seperti yang di katakan _**SexKai,**_ saya juga penasaran kemana perginya reader semuanya. Hahaha. Tapi saya tetep update demi empat orang yang kini namanya nangkring di review ff ini. _Gomawoo… :*_ Saya nggak janji update cerita ini dengan cepat. Karena yah…ada _something that I have to do_. Tapi semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya yaa…

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

SATU

AWALNYA bagi Jongin ruangan itu adalah hal yang paling ia sukai dari semua bangunan yang ada di kampusnya. Tapi belakangan dia jadi perpikir bahwa itu tidak benar. Tentu saja ruangan itu menjadi tak setenang dulu sejak kehadiran makhluk berkulit pucat itu. Dia selalu ada disana setiap kali Jongin latihan menari. Dan sialnya, tampaknya Sehun tahu persis jam berapa Jongin akan latihan di ruangan itu.

Jongin sebelumnya tak pernah keberatan berbagi ruangan ini dengan siapapun. Dia sendiri tahu bahwa ruangan ini berhak di gunakan oleh siapapun yang berniat menggunakannya. Tapi kali ini dia membuat pengecualian. Dia sama sekali tak ingin berbagi ruangan dengan makhluk seperti Sehun. Bukan karena dia terlalu ribut atau terlalu hyperactive, tapi tatatapannya pada Jongin. Itulah yang membuat Jongin enggan, Sehun melihatnya tanpa kedip. Dan ada sesuatu dalam pandangannya yang membuat Jongin merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau berniat membuat matamu copot dengan melihatku seperti itu?" kata Jongin kesal. Saat lagi-lagi ia menyadari Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh itu lagi. Sehun—yang saat itu sedang duduk bersandar ke dining putih itu—tak menanggapi. Jongin memutar matanya, malas. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu menganggu seperti Sehun?

"Tau kah kau, kalau aku bisa menari juga?" Jongin menghentikan sekali lagi gerakannya saat suara Sehun terdengar. Jongin menatap Sehun yang perlahan berdiri, dia menatap Jongin dengan mata kelam dan datar, tak tertebak. Dia mendekati Jongin yang saat itu berdiri tanpa alas kaki. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang bertelanjang kaki sekarang.

"Aku tak peduli," gumam Jongin. Tapi matanya masih memandang Sehun tanpa kedip, menilai. Adakah benar seorang Oh Sehun yang datar itu bisa menari? Bagi Jongin, pemikiran itu cukup konyol. Seseorang dengan postur tubuh sekeren itu, dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Jongin menatap Sehun sangsi. Laki-laki itu kini sudah berada persis di hadapannya. Membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun lebih tinggi daripadanya.

"Seharusnya kau peduli, setidaknya kau bisa menjadikanku partnermu kapan-kapan," kata Sehun ceria. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat mengatakan itu? "Kau tentunya tahu bahwa setiap penari memiliki pasangan mereka masing-masing di atas panggung?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada bertanya.

"Tentunya kau tidak ingin aku menyebutmu partnerku di atas panggung?" Jongin bertanya menantang. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, entah kenapa Sehun selalu menghadirkan perasaan itu padanya. Gelisah, tak nyaman, tapi di saat bersamaan membuat Jongin ingin menyelaminya lebih dalam. Sehun menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, membentuk seringaian yang terkesan meremehkan namun bagi Jongin, itu adalah senyuman yang hangat.

"Justru itulah yang aku inginkan. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama?" sambil mengatakannya, Sehun mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Jongin. Jongin menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung kenapa Sehun mengambil jarak sejauh itu kalau dia ingin latihan bersama? Sehun menyunggingkan lagi senyum miringnya saat melihat Jongin kebingungan. "Kau tentunya tak ingin aku berada terlalu dekat denganmu?" katanya.

Jongin tersadar, untuk sepersekian detik bahwa dia menginginkan Sehun mendekapnya. Itu pemikiran paling tolol yang dia pernah pikirkan sepanjang hidupnya. Maka Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai memutar salah satu music kesukaannya yang lain, _angel._ Mereka berdua bergerak bersamaan, itu bukan koreo yang di rencanakan. Jongin sesekali melirik Sehun melalui ekor matanya, dan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Sehun bergerak sama luwesnya dengan dirinya. Gerakan mereka tidak sama, tapi rupanya Sehun membuktikan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Dia partner Jongin. Jongin bergerak, dan Sehun menyesuaikan. Gerakan itu….Jongin berpikir, bahwa menjadikan Sehun partner menarinya rupanya tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan semula.

"Tidak terlalu susah kan? Apa kau percaya aku di ciptakan untukmu?" Sehun berujar dengan raut wajah geli saat lagu itu berakhir. Barangkali kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri. Jongin mendengus, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Kata-kata Sehun tadi benar-benar terdengar _cheesy_ dan Jongin tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau perlu tahu Sehun, bahwa aku sudah menemukan partnerku yang sejati. Jadi aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu." Kata Jongin sembari memunguti barang-barang yang dia bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mendengar nada tak suka dalam suara Sehun. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum puas selagi membungkuk mengambil jaketnya. Tak ada sedikitpun keinginannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia akan puas melihat bagaimana laki-laki pucat itu merasa penasaran. "Jongin, siapa?" sekali lagi suara Sehun terdengar, kali ini bernada tak sabar. Dan senyuman puas Jongin semakin lebar.

Jongin perlahan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun, membiarkannya membaca semua emosi yang dia cetak di mata itu. "Taemin."

"Taemin? Dan dimana si Taemin-Taemin ini sekarang?" sahut Sehun sewot. Dan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Lucu juga melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini bertekuk dengan tak bagusnya. Dia jadi terlihat menggemaskan seperti itu, Jongin…entahlah, menganggap Sehun adik barangkali tidak buruk juga.

"Bukan Taemin-Taemin. _Just Taemin, he's the only one in the world._ " Kata Jongin saat dia berbalik untuk memasang kaos kaki. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata sipitnya dengan tajam.

"Oke. _So, where is Taemin? Where is_ HE?" Sehun bertanya tak sabar. Jongin sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktunya. Ingin tahu saja sampai kapan Sehun sanggup bersabar. Tapi setelahnya, Jongin merasa tidak tega. Hingga dia akhirnya melihat Sehun—yang saat itu masih menatap Jongin dengan tidak suka. Tidakkah Sehun berusaha sedikit saja menyembunyikan perasaannya? Itu terlalu kentara.

" _Japan. Do you want to bring him for me now?_ " goda Jongin. Kemudian Jongin kembali tertawa saat Sehun mendengus tak suka. Setelah yakin Sehun tidak akan menanggapi perkataannya, Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

Mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, Jongin tahu Sehun mengikutinya. Anak itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Tapi…Jongin menyukai itu. Baiklah, memang dia merasa tidak nyaman Sehun mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Jongin tahu, kehadiran Sehun membawa kembali rasa yang tak pernah dia rasakan sejak Taemin pergi. Memiliki teman.

Jongin berjalan dengan tenang. Sementara itu banyak dari anak-anak kampus itu yang menyapa Jongin. Mereka tahu Jongin orang ramah, dan bagaimanapun juga Jongin salah satu mahasiswa yang yah… _eye catching_. Itu akan membuat segalanya berubah, cukup berpengaruh untuk membuat seorang perempuan meninggalkan tugas kuliahnya hanya demi menyapa Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin mendengar Sehun berujar di belakangnya.

"Pulang. Kemana lagi?" Jongin mengatakan itu dengan merenung. Sejak Taemin pindah ke Jepang tahun lalu. Segala hal dalam hidup Jongin berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya bermain games sehabis latihan menari. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya _hang out_ sebentar sebelum kembali kerumah. Tidak ada lagi tawa ceria disetiap langkah Jongin. Seperti itulah rasanya saat kau kehilangan temanmu yang paling sejati. Seperti kehilangan pola-pola hidupmu. Kehilangan satu rusuk pada sebuah kubus. Tidak lengkap, dan kosong. Karena itulah Jongin tak ingin mengusir Sehun jauh-jauh dari hidupnya sedari awal. Jongin merindukan rasanya memiliki teman. Barangkali saja Sehun bisa membuatnya memiliki rasa itu lagi. Barangkali.

Jongin mendengar Sehun berdecak di belakangnya, "Tidakkah membosankan seperti itu? Kampus kemudian pulang?"

"Kau punya ide lain?" kata Jongin sambil lalu. Tak benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal itu. Jongin menengadah sebentar sesampainya di gerbang kampus itu. Langit sore itu tampak hangat, membuat siapa saja tersenyum andaikan mereka memiliki cukup waktu untuk mendongakkan kepala mereka sebentar. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak banyak terjadi. Kebanyakan orang-orang terlalu sibuk untuk menekuti jalanan berdebu dari pada mendongak menatap langit.

"Aku punya opsi lain, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke studioku?" suara Sehun terdengar bersemangat. Langkah kaki Jongin berhenti, kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun yang saat itu masih tersenyum. Rupanya dia puas telah menyampaikan idenya pada Jongin.

"Studio? Studio apa?" Sehun tersenyum makin lebar saat melihat keingintahuan Jongin.

" _Well,_ aku tidak yakin itu studio apa. Hanya tempat berkumpul orang-orang yang malas pulang ke rumah. Kau mau ikut?" Sehun menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

Sesaat Jongin terdiam. Suara Sehun mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Selintas tadi, Jongin seperti melihat Taemin. Seperti itulah suara Taemin setiap kali dia ingin mengajak Jongin kesuatu tempat. Bersemangat, seakan tempat yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu benar-benar mengasyikkan.

..

..

..

Studio yang di maksud Sehun adalah sebuah ruangan luas berpenerangan terlalu terang dan di lengkapi banyak hal. Semua peralatan _band_ termasuk drum, gitar, bass, dan segala macamnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, disana juga ada kamera, kanvas beserta semua alat-alat melukis. Singkatnya itu adalah studio seni orang kaya.

Sehun membukakan pintu bagi Jongin yang menatap studio itu dengan penasaran. Sehun membawa Jongin masuk ke sana dan menunjuk sofa panjang berbentuk L berwarna gading. Seseorang sudah duduk disana. Seseorang yang memiliki raut wajah hampir mirip dengan Sehun. Tinggi, putih dan raut wajahnya seperti pangeran-pangeran di inggris sana. Dia memiliki aura pemimpin. Jangan bayangkan pemimpin Negara, tapi pemimpin suatu komunitas gelap.

"Oh hyung? Kau sudah disini?" Sehun menyapa orang itu sambil lalu. Kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tersenyum, seakan dia sedang menenangkan Jongin bahwa orang itu oke. Setidaknya dia bukan orang jahat.

"Ya." jawaban singkat dengan suara beratnya. Jongin merasa mendapat peringatan saat mendengar suaranya. Suara yang bahkan jauh lebih kaku daripada suara Sehun.

Mata orang itu menatap Jongin tanpa kedip. Matanya yang tajam, dan hampir sedatar mata Sehun. Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Sehun dengan orang ini? Kenapa mereka begitu banyak persamaan? Namun selagi memikirkan itu, Jongin menghindar menatap orang itu. Karena orang itu masih saja menatap Jongin tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh hyung, ini Jongin. Jongin kenalkan, Kris hyung." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan ceria. Barangkali dia menyadari juga bagaimana tatapan Kris pada Jongin.

Orang itu—Kris—mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. Sejenak Jongin menatap tangan itu—tangan yang besar dan yah kuat—dengan ragu, sebelum menyambutnya. Mengejutkan sekali, bagaimana telapak tangan itu bahkan lebih hangat dari tangan Sehun. Untuk ukuran laki-laki berwajah dingin dan datar, tentu saja itu mengejutkan.

"Kris." Katanya. Singkat, tapi masih mengeluarkan aura mencekam itu. Jongin meniti mata hitam agak kecoklatan itu dengan seksama. Mereka sedang bertatapan mata kini. Dan Jongin yakin dia tidak salah mengartikan aura itu. Pria ini, Kris, memang terkesan gelap.

"Jongin. senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Jongin. Setelahnya dia melepas tautan tangan itu. Dan kemudian beralih untuk menatap Sehun. Sehun sedang melihat Kris dengan kening berkerut. Kemudian saat dia menyadari Jongin menatapnya, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, kalian sudah saling kenal. Jadi Jongin, kau disini dulu bersama Kris hyung. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Kata Sehun dan kemudian berbalik. Ingin sekali Jongin mengatakan bahwa Sehun tak perlu membuatkannya minuman, cukup temani saja dia disini. Dia tidak ingin di tinggalkan berdua saja bersama Kris. Jongin tahu ini konyol, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa takut berdekatan dengan Kris.

Karena tak ingin membuat Kris tersinggung, akhirnya Jongin memilih duduk di sofa. Tak terlalu dekat dengan Kris, tentu. Mata Jongin singgah di durm, gitar, kanvas kosong, dimanapun asal tidak Kris.

"Jadi, kau teman Sehun?" jantung Jongin melompat kecil saat tiba-tiba saja Kris berujar. Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kris. Tidak sopan rasanya berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicara, dalam kasus ini, Kris.

"Ya." sejenak suasana beku lagi setelah Jongin melontarkan jawabannya. Kris, Jongin menyadari, adalah laki-laki yang tidak suka banyak bicara. Dia begitu…misterius. "Apakah kau keberatan?" Jongin bertanya. Masalahnya dia merasa Kris tidak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin dapat merasakan itu saat Kris bertanya tadi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja kedua ujung bibir Kris tertarik ke samping sedikit. Dia tersenyum, seberapapun kecilnya senyuman itu. Tapi tetap saja melegakan mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu masih bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalian hanya berteman kan?" katanya. Kali ini suaranya agak mencair sedikit. Tidak sekaku tadi. Tapi kalau tidak salah, lagi-lagi Jongin sedang mendapat peringatakan. _Tidak, kalian hanya berteman kan?_ Seakan Kris ingin mengatakan bahwa kalau saja Jongin dan Sehun memiliki hubungan yang lain, saat itulah Kris akan menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya.

Jongin menatap Kris lagi. Senyuman kecil itu sudah hilang. Dan Jongin penasaran apa hubungan orang ini dengan Sehun. Kalau dia sampai sebegitu keberatannya dengan kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun, bukankah itu berarti ada sesuatu?

"Oh ya, kami hanya berteman. Kau bisa yakin akan hal itu." Jongin berkata dengan kaku. Sudah cukup buruk dia harus merasa waswas karena aura gelap Kris, tak perlu di tambah-tambah lagi dengan mencari gara-gara hanya karena Jongin membuat Kris murka karena terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

"Kau manis." Jongin melongo mendengar tanggapan Kris. Hei, mereka tadi sedang berbicara tentang hubungan Jongin dan Sehun. Dan jelas sejak awal Kris menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya akan kehadiran Jongin disini, tapi tiba-tiba saja….apa yang membuat Kris merasa harus melontarkan pujian yang sama sekali tak Jongin sukai? Manis? Demi apapun, Jongin laki-laki. Laki-laki yang lebih suka di katakan tampan daripada manis. Betapapun orientasinya melenceng. "Itu kenyataan." Kris melanjutkan saat dia melihat bahwa Jongin jelas-jelas tak menyukai pujiannya.

Jongin heran, apakah ada yang pernah mengatakan pada Kris, betapa kakunya laki-laki ini? Jongin bingung harus bicara apa lagi pada Kris, tapi untunglah tepat pada saat itu Sehun datang membawa segelas jus jeruk. Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin, sementara Jongin memperhatikan raut wajah Kris kembali mengeras.

"Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama?" Sehun berkata sambil memberikan jus jeruk itu

"Aku bukan perempuan Sehun. Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri disini semalaman juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula disini ada Kris." Kata Jongin jengkel. Sudah cukup buruk dia dikatakan manis, tak perlu lah Sehun mengkhawatirkannya seakan Jongin ini wanita yang selalu butuh perlindungan. Walaupun—dia tak mau mengakui ini—dia lebih suka luntang-lantung di jalanan daripada harus berkurung disini semalaman bersama Kris. Itu pemikiran yang membuat depresi.

Ujung bibir Sehun berkedut, seakan dia sedang berusaha menahan semburan tawa karena perkataan Jongin. Sementara itu, Kris menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mata penasaran. Itu mengejutkan. Dua laki-laki paling kaku yang pernah di lihat Jongin, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang hampir terlihat _normal_.

Karena tidak tahan di amati oleh dua orang seakan dia ini pemain sirkus yang akan menunjukkan aksi spektakuler, Jongin memilih meneguk jus Jeruknya banyak-banyak. Setidaknya itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak takut padamu hyung. Padahal dia tidak terlihat seidiot Chanyeol." Sehun terkekeh, kemudian bangkit. Mengambil salah satu gitar dan memetiknya perlahan. Matanya sesekali singgah di wajah Jongin.

"Tanyakan itu sekali lagi." Kris berujar kaku. Jongin melirik Kris dengan ujung matanya. Rupanya laki-laki itu tengah menekuri layar handphonenya. Entah apa yang dia lihat di sana.

Jongin tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar merasa penasaran dengan Kris.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" akhirnya Jongin memilih bertanya. Itu lebih baik dari pada menahan dorongan untuk membentak Kris agar tak berbicara sekaku itu lagi, atau memukul kepala Sehun karena mengajaknya ke studio yang membuatnya merasa seperti alien.

"Seseorang yang sering _nongkrong_ disini juga. Waktu pertama kali dia melihat Kris hyung, dia lari. Kabur dari sini karena takut." Sehun terkekeh saat mengucapkan itu. Sedangkan aku menahan dorongan untuk tertawa. Membayangkan seseorang yang lari terbirit-birit karena Kris, itu sangat konyol. Dan lebih dari segalanya, Jongin merasa dirinya normal, karena rupanya bukan hanya dia yang merasa takut pada Kris.

"Itu hanya karena dia idiot." Kris menimpali tak terima. Sehun terkekeh semakin keras. Sementara Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan ketawanya, akhirnya dia memilih tersenyum lebar. Itu lebih baik daripada menahan tawa lebih lama lagi, yang bisa saja beresiko membuat paru-parunya sobek.

Lama diam, Sehun masih memetik-metik gitarnya membentuk nada tak beraturan. Sedangkan Kris masih tampak sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Jongin sendiri merasa tak perlu untuk memecah keheningan itu. Dia suka berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Hening dan damai. Beberapa menit saja, dia sudah mulai merasa mengantuk.

Jongin melirik jam arloji yang dia pakai. Pukul enam tiga puluh malam. Sebentar lagi dia tidak pulang, maka dapat di pastikan dia akan mendapatkan khotbah tiada henti dari Ibunya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam." Kata Jongin kemudian berdiri sembari menyandang tas ranselnya.

"Secepat itu?" Sehun menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menatap Jongin tak percaya. Kris, mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mata tak terbaca.

"Ya, secepat itu." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan Sehun sekarang. Well, walaupun tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan berubah pikiran suatu hari nanti.

"Hah! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Sehun dan menaruh gitar itu di sampingnya. Seketika Kris menatap tajam Sehun, dan Jongin menyadari, Kris tak akan menyetujui itu.

"Eh tidak usah, Sehun. Aku akan mampir ke rumah bibiku dulu dari sini. Jadi bye…" kata Jongin cepat-cepat. Dia sudah berjalan dengan tergesa ingin keluar dari studio itu.

"Jongin…" suara Kris yang kaku dan berat itu menghentikan langkah Jongin. Kemudian menoleh memandang Kris. "Sering-seringlah mampir kesini." Kris berkata dengan tatapan mata yang bisa di bilang hangat.

Saat itu Jongin merasa seperti waktu berhenti sejenak. Dia sama sekali tak mengharap undangan itu datang langsung dari bibir Kris. Sehun sendiri menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Akan aku usahakan." Jongin tersenyum sebelum berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Sehun dan Kris. Ada apa dengan mereka? Siapa Kris? Dan kenapa Sehun seperti selalu ingin berada di sekitar Jongin?

Jongin lupa menanyakannya. Sehun dan Kris berasal darimana? Adakah orang Korea asli yang memiliki garis wajah seperti mereka?

Jongin akan menanyakan itu selanjutnya. Sementara ini dia hanya akan berjalan di trotoar kota Seoul dengan di temani angin malam.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Past**_

 _Chapter 2_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu YiFan (Kris), and others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli miliki saya.

 **Author Note:**

Cerita ini semakin lama semakin membosankan. Tapi aku nggak bakal bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum menamatkan ceritanya. Aku belum tahu cerita ini berakhir di chapter berapa yang jelas nggak bakal terlalu banyak chapter kok. Hehehe :D

Untuk yang review, terimakasih. Review kalian sangat membantu menyemangati

 **Thanks To:**

 **Kamong JJong; jjong86**

 **Novisaputri09; DwiKkamjong**

 **Cute; Peremenkaret; SexKai;**

 **Sejin Kimkai; nadia**

Kim Suho: " _Even if there's only one fan who come to look at EXO's stage, we will still continue going up on stage, sing and dance._ "

DUA

SEMAKIN hari Jongin semakin terbiasa dengan keadaan Sehun. Apa yang selama ini dia harapkan memang terjadi, Sehun membawa lagi perasaan itu. Memiliki teman disampingnya, yang membuat Jongin memiliki alasan untuk tetap tersenyum bahkan di hari buruk sekalipun.

Mereka latihan bersama di ruang latihan itu. Sehun rupanya seorang dancer yang handal juga. Dia benar-benar mengusai gaya hip hop yang sejak dulu ingin Jongin kuasai. Rasanya menyenangkan melakukan itu disini, di tempat dimana Jongin dan Taemin biasa latihan bersama. Semacam de javu dengan orang yang berbeda. Dan Jongin menikmatinya. Sehun sekarang tak lagi berjalan di belakangnya, tapi sekarang tepat berada di sampingnya. Mendampinginya, dan sesekali berbagi cerita yang akan membuat Jongin tertawa cerah. Dia mendapatkan kembali rasa itu.

Dan mengikuti saran Kris, Jongin sering mampir ke studio itu. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah mengenal sebagian orang-orang yang sering datang kesana. Diantaranya Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang Sehun ceritakan di hari pertamanya ke studio itu. Seorang yang tingginya melampaui Sehun, namun tak cukup tinggi untuk mengalahkan tinggi Kris. Chanyeol terutama menggunakan studio itu untuk memenuhi hobinya memukul drum sekeras mungkin. Lalu ada Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki kecil dan imut yang hobi berteriak-teriak. Menggunakan studio itu sebagai tempat untuk mengasah teriakannya. Yang lain, Jongin belum pernah melihatnya. Bahkan terakhir kali Jongin kesana, mereka memaksa Jongin untuk menunjukkan tariannya karena Sehun mengatakan ia pintar menari.

"Sehun, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin melirik Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju studio seperti biasanya.

"Tanyakan saja." Sehun berujar.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?" Jongin menghentikan langkah sejenak. Tapi Sehun terus melaju, meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahi heran. Kemudian setelah berdecak pelan, dia kembali menyusul Sehun.

"Hubungan Kris hyung dan aku, apa kau harus mengetahuinya?" Sehun berkata saat Jongin sudah berhasil menyusulnya. Jongin memandang Sehun, Jongin merasa aneh dengan kedua orang ini. Mereka terlihat sama-sama enggan untuk menyebut nama satu sama lain.

Jongin memikirkan jawabannya sejenak, "Tidak, tidak harus. Aku hanya merasa penasaran. Kau dan dia begitu mirip." Jawab Jongin ragu. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin mengucapkan itu. Tapi senyumannya malah terkesan meremehkan.

"Aku dan dia mirip? Darimananya?" kata Sehun, dia tampak tak senang dengan ide bahwa dia dan Kris mirip.

Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Well, kalian sama-sama memiliki raut wajah yang kaku."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin, tapi mata itu sama sekali tak berbohong, Jongin yakin bahwa dia pun menyadari kemiripan itu. Tapi karena suatu alasan, dia enggan mengakuinya. "Sama sekali tak masuk akal."

"Oke baiklah, lupakan." Jongin menyerah. Karena menanyakan hal ini tak akan membaut percakapan mereka mengalami kemajuan. Jongin telah melihat sendiri bagaimana enggannya Sehun ikut dalam topik pembicaraan ini. "Kalau begitu, darimana kalian berasal?"

Langkah kaki Sehun terdengar lebih ringan. Dan Jongin menganggap itu sebagai pertanda awal bahwa dia akan mendapat jawaban yang mengesankan.

"Bagaimana kalau ku katakan aku berasal dari _exoplanet?_ " kata Sehun. Dan setelahnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Jongin menatapnya seperti orang yang mengetahui bahwa hadiah natalnya hanya selembar tisu.

..

..

..

Ruangan studio itu hampir kosong. Hampir, kalau saja tidak ada Kris yang sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di kursi sofa itu. Suasananya hampir sama seperti waktu pertama kali Jongin datang kesana.

"Hai, kau datang lagi? Kau tidak punya rumah?" sapaan datar dan kaku Kris membuat alis Jongin berkedut. Itu jenis sapaan model apa? Dan lagi, bukankah dia yang menyuruh Jongin untuk sering-sering datang kesini? Dasar orang tidak konsisten.

Jongin berdehem, kemudian berbalik, "Sehun, aku pulang saja."

"Oh ayolah. Jangan biarkan manusia datar dan tanpa ekspresi ini mengusirmu." Sehun berkata tajam dan melayangkan tatapan mautnya untuk Kris. Tapi Jongin tetap bersikeras membalikkan badannya.

"Well baiklah, tetap disini Jongin." suara Kris lah yang membuat Jongin berbalik dan menatap Kris dengan kesal. Tapi rupanya Kris sedang menekuri layar ponselnya lagi, dan Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat sudut-sudut Kris berkedut sedikit. Baiklah, sepertinya Kris menikmati untuk menggoda Jongin seperti itu. "Dan Sehun…ku harap kau tidak lupa…"

"Aku tahu hyung." Sehun memotong perkataan Kris dengan suara tajamnya. Jongin melihat kedua orang itu bertatapan dalam diam. Masing-masing mata mereka begitu kelam, hingga Jongin semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedari awal Jongin memang sudah menebak ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Eh, ano…" Jongin baru saja berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana saat tiba-tiba saja teriakan yang (mungkin saja) merdu, terdengar.

"Jongin-aahhhhhh…." Jongin menutup matanya pasrah begitu mendengar suara itu. Begitu pula Kris dan Sehun, yang wajahnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih datar. "Astaga, aku sudah merindukanmu padahal kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu…" dan lengan kecil dan kurus Byun Baekhyun sudah merangkul bahunya bahkan sebelum kata-kata itu selesai terucap.

"Ah, hyung. Aku juga merindukanmu." Jongin berkata dengan nada pasrah. Sehun melihat itu dengan tersenyum geli. Kris—tidak usah ditanya—menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu Jongin, Baekhyun memang laki-laki tampan kan?" Baekhyun tertawa puas. Kemudian seakan ia baru melihat kehadiran Sehun dan Kris, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya yang tidak membawa perubahan apa-apa saking sipitnya mata itu. "Chanyeol dan Suho hyung segera menyusul." Lapornya.

"Mimpi buruk." Itu suara Kris yang saat ini matanya mengamati Jongin dengan teliti.

"Siapa Suho? _Suho Cheonsa_? Malaikat penjaga?" kekeh Jongin. Lucu juga mengetahui ada seseorang yang bernama Suho. Yang terbayang di benak Jongin adalah seorang laki-laki putih pendek berambut hitam. Baju putih berjumbai-jumbai serta sepasang sayap putih besar. Gambaran klasik malaikat-malaikat bagi pencinta manga.

Sehun mendengus, "Sayangnya iya." Dan Kris mengangguk membenarkan.

"Malaikat dari surga? Kalian…kalian punya teman malaikat?" Jongin bertanya seakan dia sedang trans. Dia tahu ini konyol, tapi bagaimana kalau ini benar? Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan seandainya saja si Suho Suho ini beneran malaikat? Dia belum siap menghadapi kehidupan seperti dunia-dunia fantasi. Belum siap menghadapi perang dengan malaikat-malaikat lain.

"Yang harus kau tahu Jongin, malaikat adalah makhluk yang baik hati. Dan Suho, kebaikan hatinya…." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan serius, kemudian setelahnya dia membuang nafas dengan berat. "…tak terhingga."

Perkataan Baekhyun seakan menjadi kalimat pembuka pada sebuah dongeng, karena tepat pada saat itu pintu studio terbuka lagi dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki pendek dan putih. Sedang tersenyum hangat kepada mereka semua disini. Jongin belum pernah bertemu malaikat, tapi kalau saja suatu saat nanti dia bertemu malaikat, dia yakin malaikat itu pasti memiliki senyum seperti orang ini. Hangat tapi matanya, mata itu mengisyaratkan seakan dia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Matanya begitu bersinar, bahkan tanpa bantuan sinar lampu di ruang studio ini.

"Malaikat?" Tanpa sadar Jongin berucap bego. Baekhyun menahan dirinya agar tak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya agar Jongin tak melihat bagaimana lebarnya tawa Sehun, bahkan Kris pun tersenyum mendengar betapa bodohnya pertanyaan Jongin.

"Eh?" Suho menatap Jongin dengan bingung, karena saat ini Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang yah…terkagum-kagum.

"Kau malaikat?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Dan kali ini Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah tertawa keras karena pertanyaan Jongin dan wajah kebingungan Suho. Benar-benar kombinasi yang tidak bagus. Kini giliran Kris yang harus memalingkan wajahnya karena geli. Tapi Jongin bahkan tidak memperdulikan sama sekali tertawaan yang bisa di bilang agak kurang ajar.

"Eh, sepertinya kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Aku Suho." Mungkin saja Suho bingung dengan ke adaan ini hingga memutuskan lebih baik mengajak berkenalan Jongin terlebih dahulu. Itu lebih baik daripada merasa kebingungan dengan keadaan ini.

"Jongin. Kau malaikat?" Lagi-lagi Jongin bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia juga ingin melihat malaikat dengan langsung. Kan tidak sering kesempatan itu hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Namaku memang Suho. Penjaga. Tapi aku bukan malaikat, Jongin." dan Suho tersenyum lagi saat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya kecewa. Dia bukan malaikat. Padahal Jongin _agak_ berharap banyak bahwa orang ini benar-benar seorang malaikat. Setelahnya Suho berpaling menghadap Sehun yang saat itu masih berusaha menahan tawa bersama Byun Baekhyun. "Sehun, kau di tunggu Chanyeol di depan. Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak, dia membicarakan telepon dari…."

"Aku kesana sekarang hyung." Sehun memotong kata-kata Suho dan setelahnya melesat keluar studio itu. Mata Kris mengikuti Sehun hingga menghilang di pintu tebal itu, sebelum matanya menangkap bahwa Jongin tengah memperhatikannya. Lalu, seakan dia tak menyadarinya, Kris memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Hyung, kau sudah pernah melihat Jongin menari?" Baekhyun—yang duduk di samping Jongin—menatap Suho dengan lagak seperti Ibu-Ibu yang sedang membanggakan kemampuan anaknya. Suho menatap Jongin dengan mata yang hangat itu, Kris—Jongin perhatikan—mulai mencurahkan perhatiannya pada obrolan itu lagi.

Suho duduk di sebelah kanan Jongin, "Kau bisa menari?" Suho bertanya dengan ingin tahu. Jongin sedikit menyesal juga kenapa Baekhyun memberitahu Suho tentang ini.

"Dia jago." Dan Jongin kaget setengah mati saat yang mengucapkan itu adalah Kris. Dia menatap wajah Jongin dengan raut wajah ragu-ragu. Seakan dia ingin melihat reaksi Jongin setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Nah, kau seharusnya tak meragukannya lagi hyung. Ini Kris yang berbicara." Timpal Baekhyun dengan bangga. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin dengan bersemangat.

Dan sore itu Jongin lewatkan dengan menelan rasa jengkel karena Baekhyun membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SD berbakat yang sedang di bangga-banggakan di depan umum.

..

..

..

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini, Jongin? Ibu perhatikan kau selalu pulang agak malam." Ibunya menanyai Jongin saat mereka makan malam berdua di meja makan. Walaupun Ibunya bertanya seakan itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi Jongin tak tertipu. Ia tahu bahwa Ibunya itu benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Menemukan teman berkumpul lagi, _Momma._ Ibu tahu kan sejak Taemin pergi, aku jarang jalan-jalan seperti itu lagi." Kata Jongin kemudian menatap Ibunya tersenyum. Meyakinkan orang tua itu bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak baik di luar sana.

"Yah, itu bagus. Hanya saja pastikan bahwa orang-orang itu… baik." Kata Ibunya sambil menyuap sesendok nasi.

Jongin memutar matanya malas, "Oh _c'mon momma._ Aku sudah besar, dan harusnya Ibu sudah mempercayaiku." Ujar Jongin, dan menghabiskan sisa makanannya di dalam mangkuk kecil itu.

"Bukannya Ibu tidak percaya padamu. Hanya saja, kau tahu…naluri Ibu." Jongin mendengar Ibunya meringis saat mengucapkan itu. Dan Jongin yakin Ibunya juga pasti sulit mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar terlalu yah, manis.

"Ugh. Baiklah Bu, Ibu mendapat janjiku bahwa mereka orang yang baik." Kata Jongin dan kemudian dia berdiri, berjalan memutar untuk sampai ke samping Ibunya dan mengecup pipi orang tua itu kilat. "Aku tidur dulu kalau begitu, Malam _Momma._ " Ibunya mendengungkan jawaban untuk perkataan Jongin ini.

Malam yang dingin menurut Jongin,, Bahkan saat ini setelah ia membungkus badannya dengan mantel tebal berbulu, rasa dingin itu masih membuatnya menggigil.

Jongin merenung, berdiri di depan meja belajarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar kaca yang saat ini masih belum tertutup gorden. Adakah benar yang di katakan Ibunya tadi? Naluri itu, bagaimanapun Jongin mau tidak mau harus mempercayai hal itu. Ibunya bukan tipikal orang yang merasa khawatir terhadap Jongin hanya karena Jongin pulang malam. Kecuali memang benar bahwa Ibunya itu sedang merasakan firasat tidak baik.

Otaknya sibuk berpikir. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Jongin terfokus, menyipit memandang keluar jendela kaca itu dengan kening berkerut. Seseorang dengan mantel tebalnya berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jongin, pagar samping. Sesekali orang itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Barangkali saja mencari sedikit kehangatan di tengah udara dingin yang menggigit kulit.

Jongin tak akan memperdulikan orang itu, andai saja siluetnya tak sefamiliar itu. Kemudian segera saja Jongin melesat keluar saat dia menyadari siapa orang di luar sana. Menggerutu panjang pendek saat membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Untung saja saat itu si Ibu sudah pergi tidur, hingga tak akan merasa aneh melihat anaknya keluar dengan tampang kesal sekaligus senang.

Sesampainya dia di luar rumah itu, seseorang sudah menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau sinting Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin segera membentak Sehun begitu dia tiba di tempat Sehun berdiri.

"Menemui mu tentu saja." Jawab Sehun enteng, matanya masih mengamati Jongin yang saat ini masih menggunakan mantel bulunya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi dalam selimut.

"Dan apakah kau sudah tak memiliki otak? Seharusnya kau memanggilku! Jangan berdiri di luar dengan udara sedingin ini!" Jongin berujar frustasi. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun berdiri disini. Dia tak mau menanggung resiko Sehun sakit, dan itu karena ulahnya.

Mata Sehun masih fokus mengawasi setiap pergerakan bibir Jongin, kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Kau khawatir." lagi-lagi itu bukan pertanyaan, maka Jongin tak akan repot-repot untuk mengoreksinya. Karena memang begitulah adanya. "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin berhenti memberenggut, pikirannya berputar, bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan baik? "Karena…karena kau tetap manusia Sehun! Kau bisa saja sakit kalau terkena cuaca buruk selama itu."

Bukan itu sebenarnya jawaban Jongin. Dia tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi Sehun terlalu mengingatkannya pada Taemin. Bagaimana Sehun bercerita, bagaimana Sehun memandangnya, bagaimana semua hal yang di lakukan Sehun selalu membangkitkan sisi sensitive Jongin, membuatnya memiliki naluri untuk menyayangi Sehun. Mengingatkan dia bahwa Sehun barangkali butuh seseorang yang akan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya saat ia ingin tidur. Karena seperti itulah yang dia rasakan saat Jongin bersama Taemin. Membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak memanjakan orang itu. Sehun sama persis seperti Taemin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" tanya Jongin lagi saat Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Sehun berdiri tegap di depannya, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya. Benar-benar seorang laki-laki kuat dan dingin. Hingga kini pikiran Jongin untuk memanjakan Sehun itu agak tidak masuk akal. Karena sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak perlu di manjakan. Namun adakah seorang yang bisa menghentikan naluri mereka saat naluri itu sudah berakar?

"Aku hanya menunggumu. Tahu bahwa kau pasti akan keluar. Tak peduli ini jam berapa. Kau akan tahu bahwa aku disini." Sehun tersenyum lagi. Tahu bahwa dirinya benar. Tapi tetap saja itu tindakan bodoh. Bagaimana kalau Jongin sudah tidur? Apa Oh Sehun berniat berdiri di luar sini hingga pagi tiba dan mati membeku?

"Tapi kau tahu itu bodoh Sehun." ucap Jongin putus asa, yang malah membuat Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. Mata sipitnya sekarang hanya berupa garis lengkung saja. "Ayo, kita masuk saja." Ajak Jongin, kemudian menarik lengan kanan Sehun. Memaksanya bergerak, tapi Sehun bergeming.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa tadi sore kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" suara Sehun yang terdengar sakit hati membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Well, buruk sekali rasanya merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Itu membuatnya seperti melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kris mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan selesai hingga satu jam lamanya, jadi yah…maafkan aku." Kata Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin lama dengan mata kelamnya. Sesaat Jongin mengira Sehun sudah menjadi patung saking diamnya laki-laki itu. Tapi kemudian Sehun kembali menyunggikan senyum hangatnya.

"Kau memiliki gambaran orang seperti yang kau sukai?" Pergantian topik tiba-tiba ini agak sedikit membuat Jongin bingung. Dia harus berpikir selama lima belas detik penuh sebelum mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun tanyakan.

"Seseorang yang aku sukai?" ulang Jongin pelan. Tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki berkelebat di pikirannya. Seorang pria berwajah seperti pangeran Inggris dan dan air muka datar serta aura mencekam itu. Jongin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan itu dari pikirannya. Apa yang membuat Jongin malah membayangkan orang itu. "Bukan dia." Kata Jongin cepat-cepat seakan panik. Hal itu membuat Sehun memandangnya bingung.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Sehun memegang kedua bahu Jongin, menyadarkan pria _tan_ itu bahwa dia masih ada disana.

"Tidak, tidak, aku belum memikirkan aku menyukai siapa." Jongin berujar gugup. Matanya menatap mata Sehun seakan sedang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun tak akan melihat bayangan yang tadi dia lihat di dalam kepalanya.

"Oh, sayang sekali." Suara Sehun terdengar kecewa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi Jongin masih terlalu panik untuk menyadarinya. Sehun melepas pegangan tangannya pada bahu Jongin. "Yah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu padamu. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang." Kata Sehun. Dan saat itulah Jongin tersadar.

"Pulang sekarang? Kau jalan kaki?" tanya Jongin ngeri. Sisi lain dari diri Jongin bangkit lagi. Dia tak akan membiarkan Sehun berjalan malam-malam begini sendirian.

"Aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Seharusnya kau mengakhawatirkan dirimu, hidungmu memerah." Saat Sehun mengucapkannya, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa hidungnya memang terasa panas. Itu kabar yang kurang baik.

Saat Jongin baru saja akan membalas ucapan Sehun, tapi laki-laki itu sudah keburu memeluk Jongin. Mendekapnya dan memberikan kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin itu. Mau tak mau Jongin harus mengakui bahwa pelukan Sehun hangat dan nyaman.

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain. Kau…kau tidak boleh…" tapi rupanya Sehun tak ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena setelah itu Sehun melepas pelukannya. Dan berbalik pergi setelah tersenyum hangat pada Jongin sekali lagi.

Jongin masih berdiri mematung disana, memperhatikan punggung lebar Sehun semakin menjauh. Dia punya beberapa hal yang harus dia pikirkan mala mini.

Dan semoga saja besok hidungnya masih baik-baik saja.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Past**_

 _Chapter 3_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu YiFan (Kris), and others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli miliki saya.

 **Thanks To:**

 **Jjong86; ;**

 **Jonginisa;sejin kimkai;**

 **Nadiaa; ;**

 **Kamong Jjong;sexkai**

MC : _If you're not an EXO member, who will you be?_

Kris : _I am EXO's fan._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator._

 _.._

 _.._

TIGA

NAMUN nyatanya hidung Jongin sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Dia terbangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati dirinya susah bernafas. Dia pilek dadakan karena semalam keluar rumah dan berdiam diri di luar dengan udara dingin. Dan sedikitnya Jongin juga merasakan badannya panas. Demam ringan, pikir Jongin. Sudah terlalu sering dia mengalami hal-hal seperti ini.

Dan Jongin tetap bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus seperti biasanya. Kejutan menyenangkan menyambutnya saat dia keluar dari kamar, dalam bentuk Ibunya yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Tumben sekali beliau jam segini masih di rumah, biasanya dia sudah meninggalkan rumah bahkan sebelum Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Untuk berkerja, tentu saja.

"Pagi, _Momma._ Ibu tidak bekerja?" Jongin menyai Ibunya dengan suara sengau. Seketika saja Ibunya menoleh dengan cemas saat mendengar suara sengau Jongin.

"Astaga Nak! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hidungmu? Kau pilek?" Ibunya sudah menghampiri Jongin bahkan sebelum ia sampai di meja makan. Kemudian ia menyentuh dahi Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. Reaksi spontan seorang Ibu, dan Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu. "Badanmu juga panas Jongin. Kau demam! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ke kampus."

"Oh ayolah Bu. Hanya demam ringan, palingan sebentar lagi reda. Kenapa Ibu tidak bekerja?" tanya Jongin lagi sembari duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan itu.

"Libur. Kau yakin akan tetap ke kampus?" Ibunya mengambilkan roti untuk Jongin yang segera saja Jongin makan dengan lahap. Jarang-jarang Ibunya bisa menemaninya sarapan seperti ini.

"Yakin Bu." Kata Jongin sementara matanya masih berfokus pada roti yang sedang di pegangnya.

Lagi pula, pikir Jongin, di kampus nanti dia akan bertemu Sehun. Setelahnya Sehun akan membawa Jongin ke studio seperti biasanya dan bertemu Kris. Atau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kalau Jongin agak sial sedikit. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

..

..

..

Ruang latihan tari itu jadi tampak terlalu kosong. Jongin sudah berada disana sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sehun. Mau tidak mau Jongin jadi cemas juga. Bagaimanapun tadi malam Sehun sudah berdiri terlalu lama di luar rumah Jongin. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit?

Pikiran Jongin jadi terpecah. Dia tidak konsentrasi lagi melakukan gerakan tariannya hingga membuat tarian itu kacau. Dia sibuk memikirkan Sehun dan sebagian lagi memikirkan apa yang di lakukan Kris di studio saat ini. Karena sepanjang pengamatan Jongin, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkan studio. Dan Jongin curiga bahwa selama ini laki-laki itu bahkan tak pernah keluar dari studio. Terus saja mendekam di dalam sana seperti vampire yang takut terkena sinar matahari.

Setelah diam di ruang latihan itu selama lima belas menit lagi, dan tak bisa mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke studio itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang kesana. Karena biasanya Jongin kesana saat sudah hampir mendekati senja. Jongin tidak tahu apakah mereka menerima tamu di pagi hari. Well, kalau mereka tidak menyukai kehadiran Jongin yang terlalu kepagian dan tanpa di temani Sehun, mereka kan tinggal mengusirnya. Tidak terlalu susah kok.

Maka dengan itu pun akhirnya Jongin mengemas lagi barangnya, bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruang latihan tersebut.

..

..

..

Studio itu masih tampak sama dari luar. Pintunya yang tebal, tertutup. Sejenak Jongin ragu-ragu untuk membukanya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia sudah terlanjur datang kesini, tidak mungkin dia berbalik begitu saja. Maka Jongin membulatkan tekad dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Persis seperti dugaan Jongin, Kris duduk di sofa itu. Apakah dia tidak pernah merasa bosan duduk di tempat itu terus?

"Ehem…" Jongin berdehem guna menyadarkan Kris bahwa dia sekarang ada disini. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian menunduk lagi. Jongin menganggap itu berarti dia boleh masuk tanpa takut di usir. "Ano, Kris…Sehun ada disini?" Jongin mulai bertanya.

Kali ini Kris benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin, "Sehun tidak…" Namun kemudian Kris berhenti dan menyipitkan matanya memandang Jongin. Itu membuat Jongin bergerak tak nyaman. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya hingga membuat Kris menatapnya seperti itu? "Kau sakit." Dan itu hanya sebuah pernyataan.

Kris langsung berdiri dengan gesit, dan dalam sekejap saja dia sudah berada di depan Jongin. Tangan Kris terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi Jongin, yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget karena tak menyangka Kris akan melakukan hal tersebut. Belum lagi ini merupakan sentuhan pertama mereka, yah, kedua sebenarnya. Yang pertama adalah saat pertama kali Jongin dan Kris saling berjabat tangan.

"Badanmu panas." Jongin mendengar ada nada goyah dalam suara Kris. Tidak sedatar dan sekaku biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya panas biasa." Ujar Jongin enteng. Kris menunduk menatap Jongin masih dengan mata menyipit. Dan Jongin merasa mengkeret di pandangi seperti itu. Tapi, Jongin juga merasa senang Kris bereaksi seperti itu.

"Kau pilek." Lagi-lagi Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Jongin bantah. Karena memang seperti itulah adanya. "Dan demam juga." Yang satu ini juga benar. Jadi Jongin hanya tinggal mengangguk.

Kris kemudian menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke depan sofa.

"Duduk disini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Kris sudah menghilang di pintu sebelah peralatan drum, yang Jongin tidak pernah tahu itu pintu untuk menuju ruangan apa.

Mengikuti nasehat Kris, Jongin duduk di sofa itu. Dia merasa mengantuk sekarang. Suasana disini begitu nyaman. Hingga membuatnya ingin tidur saja disana. Tapi pikiran itu terhenti saat Kris sudah kembali ke ruangan itu sambil membawa segelas air dan obat di tangan kanannya. Dia duduk di sebelah Jongin. Walaupun aura Kris yang mencekam itu tidak hilang, namun Jongin untuk sekarang merasa tidak terlalu takut. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Kris sekarang. Mungkin saja ini karena Jongin sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kris.

"Minum ini." Kris menyerahkan obat serta air itu kepada Jongin yang menerimanya dengan patuh. "Biasanya bisa menurunkan demam dengan cepat." Kata Kris dan memperhatikan Jongin meminum obat itu dengan dahi berkerut. Jongin agak berjengit sedikit saat obat itu melewati kerongkongannya. Dia tidak terlalu suka obat.

"Apa kau selalu meminum obat ini saat demam?" Jongin bertanya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja di depan sofa itu.

"Ya, walaupun aku jarang sakit." Kris berujar, masih menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Dan Jongin juga sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Kehadiran Kris disebelahnya, entahlah, rasanya seperti memiliki tameng yang sangat kuat hingga tak akan ada satupun masalah yang akan menghampirinya selama ada Kis di sampingnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang semakin memberat. Obat itu pastilah mengandung obat tidur. Dia jadi ngantuk berat.

"Kau ngantuk. Itu biasa, memang seperti itu cara kerja obatnya." Samar-samar Jongin mendengar Kris berkata. Namun tak memiliki cukup banyak tenaga untuk membalasnya. Mata Jongin sudah tertutup dan hampir tak sadarkan diri. Padahal saat itu dia masih dalam keadaan duduk. Dia ngantuk sekali.

Jongin merasa dia sekarang berada antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Dia sudah tertidur tapi masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suara di sekitarnya. Saat itulah Jongin merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah berada dalam kunkungan sesuatu yang nyaman, keras dan hangat. Jongin tidak tahu itu apa, tapi Jongin menyukainya. Maka Jongin pun terlelap semakin dalam. Rasanya begitu nyaman.

..

..

..

Jongin bermimpi aneh sekali. Mimpinya hanya berupa bisikan-bisikan tidak jelas dan tepukan-tepukan di kepalanya. Jongin seperti berada di tempat yang begitu indah, dan Jongin merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bisikan-bisikan dalam mimpi Jongin berubah menjadi senandung ringan. Bukan senandung dengan suara merdu, suara itu begitu berat. Tapi anehnya membuat senandungan itu seperti lullaby yang membuat Jongin semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Setelah dia berpikir sebentar dalam tidurnya, bahwa mungkin saja yang menyenandungkannya adalah seorang malaikat, Jongin kembali terjatuh dalam tidur tanpa mimpi. Mimpi-mimpi itu lenyap dan Jongin tertidur pulas.

Jongin baru terbangun dari tidurnya saat seseorang menyalakan musik klasik. Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian Jongin duduk dengan cepat. Dia tidak mengenali tempatnya berada. Jongin sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah _springbed_ putih bersih. Dan ruangan itu juga sama sekali tidak di kenal. Temboknya di dominasi warna putih dengan beberapa _lace_ hitam. Sangat elegan. Tapi itu membuat pertanyaan yang lain semakin mendesak. Dimana ini?

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat itu meningkahi dentingan piano yang saat ini terdengar dari suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Jongin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata dia adalah Kris. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur yang Jongin duduki. Gerakannya pelan, dengan setelan pakaian kasual itu, Kris jadi terlihat terlalu mewah.

Kemudian akhirnya Kris duduk di pinggiran _springbed_ itu. Memandang Jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tangannya terangkat, dan otomatis Jongin menengadah. Entah kenapa, Jongin tahu bahwa Kris berniat memeriksa kembali suhu badannya. Maka dia akan membuatnya semakin mudah.

Kris tersenyum kecil sekali saat Jongin melakukan itu, kemudian tangan Kris menempel di kening Jongin. Wajahnya tampak serius, seakan dia itu seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya.

"Demammu sudah reda." Kata Kris. Tangannya berpindah dari dahi Jongin, hingga sekarang tangan itu menyisir rambut depan Jongin yang tampak berantakan.

"Kan sudah aku bilang ini hanya demam ringan." Balas Jongin. Kemudian mata Jongin kembali meneliti isi kamar itu lagi. "Dimana kita?" tanya Jongin.

"Kamarku." Kris menjawab tangannya kini sudah turun sepenuhnya dan diam di samping tubuhnya. "Kamarku di studio." Jelas Kris lagi saat Jongin menatapnya dengan mata kebingungan.

"Oh." Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian saat dia kembali menekuri selimut yang saat ini menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang, Jongin kembali teringat tujuannya datang kesini. "Sehun dimana? Dia tidak datang ke kampus hari ini."

Mata Kris kembali mengeras saat Jongin menanyakan itu. "Dia tidak disini. Dia ke Cina."

"Cina? Buat apa dia kesana?" Jongin bertanya dengan keingintahuan yang terlalu kentara. Kris terdiam sejenak, seakan menimbang akan memberi Jongin jawaban yang benar atau tidak.

"Ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang sebentar." Kata Kris akhirnya.

"Ayah? Ayahnya di Cina?"

"Sehun tidak pernah memberitahumu? Kami dari Cina." Ujar Kris sembari membenarkan duduknya.

Jongin terdiam sebentar. Sehun dan Kris berasal dari Cina? Kan, apa kata Jongin, tidak ada orang Korea asli yang memiliki garis wajah seperti itu. Jongin masih tetap diam dengan kening berkerut. Hal itu membuat Kris menatapnya dengan gelisah, mungkin saja karena pria itu ingin tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" akhirnya Jongin berucap sambil menengadah. Bahkan dengan posisi duduk seperti ini pun, Kris masih jauh lebih tinggi daripadanya.

Mata Kris tiba-tiba saja mengeras, bibirnya mengatup, seakan dia sedang bersumpah tak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan. "Itu bukan urusanmu Jongin." Kris memang tidak membentak, tapi ada sesuatu dalam nada bicaranya yang membuat jantung Jongin berdebar-debar keras. Kris kembali menghadirkan aura mencekam yang pernah Jongin rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu pria itu, tapi kali ini beberapa kali lipat lebih parah karena sepertinya Kris sedang marah.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum kembali berujar, "Ah ya, itu, itu memang bukan urusanku." Suara Jongin agak sedikit bergetar, yang berusaha setengah mati Jongin tahan agar tak terlalu terdengar Kris.

Namun kelihatannya Kris tetap menyadarinya, karena setelahnya mata Kris melembut saat ia bergeser mendekati Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan takut. Aku hanya kaget mendengar pertanyaanmu." Tangan Kris singgah di pipi Jongin saat mengatakannya. Sejenak Jongin takut tangan kokoh Kris akan meremukkannya.

"Aku, aku tidak takut." Akhirnya Jongin menjawab. Ini benar-benar _awkward._ Posisi mereka saat ini, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau merasa agak canggung.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kris menjawab, dan kentara sekali dia lega mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan?"tawar Kris sambil menatap langsung mata Jongin.

"Kemana?" tapi sebenarnya pertanyaan Jongin adalah, jam berapa ini? Dan beruntunglah di dalam kamar itu terdapat jam dinging yang—juga—berwarna putih. Pukul empat sore kurang sepuluh menit. Ah, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum waktunya pulang.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Kris menanyai Jongin yang saat ini menatap matanya. Jongin suka melihat mata itu walaupun tak ada terlalu banyak emosi yang di sampaikan lewat matanya.

"Ada satu tempat yang sering aku datangi dengan Taemin, dan aku ingin kesana."

"Siapa Taemin?" Ah, Jongin lupa bahwa Kris sama sekali belum tahu siapa itu Taemin. Karena orang yang baru mengetahuinya hanya Sehun.

"Sahabatku. Yang setahun lalu pindah ke Jepang." Jelas Jongin singkat. Kris menyipitkan matanya, seakan ia bertekad akan menemukan kebohongan dalam mata Jongin. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada, karena apa yang Jongin sampaikan memang benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kesana." Jongin melonjak senang saat Kris menerima usulannya. Cepat-cepat Jongin menyibak selimut dan kemudian turun dari tempat tidur itu. Dia bahkan berdiri lebih cepat dari pada Kris yang saat itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Senyum Jongin tersungging demikian lebarnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Jongin, dan Kris ikut berdiri setelah dia merapikan selimut yang Jongin buang asal-asalan tadi.

"Rapikan dulu bajumu." Kata Kris ketika dia melewati Jongin. Mendahului pemuda _tan_ itu untuk keluar dari kamar. Jongin menunduk untuk melihat pakaiannya, dan mengerang putus asa. Bajunya begitu berantakan dan kusut. Tadi Jongin tidur atau berkelahi?

..

..

..

Jongin tertawa senang sesampainya mereka di tempat yang di tuju. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak kesini. Sejak Taemin pergi, rasanya tempat ini menjadi semacam sejarah yang tidak boleh di datangi semena-mena. Karena itulah Jongin tidak pernah datang kesini sebelumnya. Dan lagi, pergi seorang diri ke tempat ini akan menjadi hal paling menyedihkan yang pernah terjadi. Untuk itu Jongin harus berterima kasih pada Kris, kalau bukan karena pria itu, barangkali saja Jongin sampai sekarang akan tetap merindukan tempat ini.

Bicara soal Kris, dimana dia sekarang?

Jongin menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari keberadaan Kris. Rupanya Kris tertinggal jauh di belakang. Berdiri diam di depan pintu masuk tempat ini dengan mimik wajah putus asa. Maka Jongin memutuskan untuk menyusul pria itu kesana.

"Hai Kris, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Jongin antusias. Tapi Kris terlihat sama sekali tak antusias.

"Jongin, _game center?_ Kau mengajakku kesini?" pandangan Kris menyapu satu persatu mainan yang ada disana. Dan mendadak kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Ya! Ya! _Game center!_ Ayo Kris, masuk!" Jongin menarik lengan kanan Kris untuk memaksanya masuk. Mau tidak mau Kris mengikuti Jongin. Barangkali saja dia tidak ingin membuat Jongin kecewa dengan mengatakan bahwa dia benci tempat-tempat seperti ini.

"Kau bisa memainkan semua benda ini?" tanya Kris saat dia melewati salah satu permainan yang entah apapun namanya. Melihat semua peralatan itu membuat Kris sedikit meringis.

Jongin menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar. "Bisa. Tidak tahu namanya tapi, karena Taemin yang menghafal semua namanya untukku." Sahut Jongin.

Kris hanya diam saja, saat Jongin mulai memainkan satu permainan tembak buruan. Jongin berkonsentrasi pada permainannya. Ia sudah lama sekali tak memainkan permainan ini. Namun saat dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Kris yang saat itu sedang memasang wajah datarnya lagi, Jongin melihat banyak sekali gadis-gadis abg yang menatap memuja pada Kris. Jongin lupa, Kris terlalu tampan dan mewah untuk di bawa masuk ke dalam _game center_ ini. Dan entah kenapa melihat pandangan gadis-gadis itu membuat Jongin jengkel, maka Jongin pun meletakkan alat tembakannya dan kembali menarik lengan kanan Kris, mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Kita sudah mau pulang?" Kris bertanya agak sedikit berharap. Tentu saja ini siksaan baginya.

"Tidak. Hanya berganti permainan."

..

..

..

Tapi tampaknya yang mereka lakukan bukan hanya sekedar berganti permainan, karena Jongin mendatangi hampir semua stand permainan disana. Kris mengikuti Jongin dengan ekspresi seakan sebentar lagi dia akan di eksekusi. Namun entah kenapa, Kris sama sekali tak mengeluh. Dia tetap menemani Jongin berkeliling _game center_ tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin menghampiri Kris dengan nafas terengah-engah. Rupanya dia kelelahan karena mencoba semua permainan itu.

"Kau berkeringat." Kris berkata sambil tersenyum. Jongin suka melihat Kris tersenyum seperti itu. Tangan Kris masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang masih terlipat rapi. Kemudian tanpa meminta pendapat Jongin, Kris mengelap keringat yang tampak membanjiri dahi pemuda itu. Sesaat Jongin merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan! Aku sudah setahun tidak memainkan semua permainan itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah mencoba semuanya lagi." Kata Jongin bersemangat. Dia membiarkan saja Kris mengelap keringatnya sementara dia bercerita tentang kegiatannya tadi.

"Sebegitu menyenangkannya?" Tanya Kris, sekarang dia membutuhkan dua tangan untuk mengelap keringat Jongin. Sebelahnya dia gunakan untuk menahan rambut depan Jongin, sebelahnya lagi untuk memegang sapu tangan. Jadi sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jongin jadi menyadari betapa tingginya Kris.

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi?" ajak Jongin. Tentu saja dia ingin kesini lagi. Dengan Kris. Saat itulah Kris menurunkan tangannya.

" _With pleasure._ " Kris tersenyum. Dan kemudian Jongin tertegun. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jongin sama sekali tak merasakan aura gelap Kris. Laki-laki itu tampak normal-normal saja sekarang. "Kita pulang, sudah waktunya kau kembali ke rumah."

Tapi tepat pada saat itu, ponsel Kris berdering. Kris segera membuka ponselnya. Tampaknya itu hanya sebuah pesan. Jongin menatap ingin tahu pada Kris, karena seketika raut wajah Kris mengeras.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Tak ingin membuat Kris marah padanya lagi.

"Lusa." Kris memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Lusa? Apanya yang lusa?" Jongin bertanya dengan bingung. Kris menatap lagi mata Jongin, dan Jongin rasanya mengetahui apa yang di maksud Kris saat menatap wajah Kris langsung. Sesuatu yang memang selalu membuat wajah Kris mengeras setiap kali nama itu disebut. Orang itu, Sehun akan kembali kesini.

"Sehun kembali lusa." Jawab Kris dengan suara kaku.

Jongin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang ini. Tapi yang Jongin tahu, hubungan mereka buruk. Walaupun mereka bersusah payah untuk menutupinya, tapi tetap saja itu dapat terbaca dengan mudah.

Dan Kris, sebenarnya apa yang Jongin rasakan pada orang ini? Rasa protektif Jongin, bahkan lebih besar kepadanya daripada Sehun.

Senja itu, saat Jongin berada dalam mobil Kris dalam perjalanan pulang, Jongin menyadari perasaan itu. Harusnya Jongin memang sudah tahu, tapi karena rasanya terlalu mendadak dan terlalu halus, Jongin bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Past**_

 _Chapter 4_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu YiFan (Kris), and others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli miliki saya.

 **Warnings:** Ceritanya ngebosenin. Kalau membaca usahakan jangan sedang dalam pikiran ruwet karena ceritanya aja sudah ngebosenin. Hahaha:D apa sih.

Kalau ada typo(s) harap di maklumi ya. Karena yah…saya sudah mengoreksinya tapi tetap aja ada yang kelewatan. Kan jadi sebel.

Oke baca aja dah ya. kemungkinan ceritanya selesai sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Karena ini ceritanya sudah ngebosenin banget!. Ciyus deh Ahhaha

 **Thanks To:**

 **Laxyovdrs; Nadiaa;**

 **Permenkaret; Kim Hyomi; jjong86;**

 **; ;**

 **Sejin kimkai; jongisa; ;**

 **Kamong jjong;**

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

Sehun: " _Kai hyung is manly. But he's actually a very warm-hearted and cute person._ "

 _.._

 _.._

EMPAT

LUSA ternyata terasa begitu cepat. Jongin menantikan dengan takut kehadiran Sehun kembali ke Seoul. Entahlah, Jongin hanya merasa hubungan Kris dan Sehun kian hari kian memburuk. Jongin sudah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang di lakukan Sehun di Cina. Tapi bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sering keceplosan itu pun bungkam. Tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin satu huruf pun.

Sekali waktu Suho seperti ingin memberitahu Jongin sesuatu, tapi tampaknya di detik-detik terakhir dia memutuskan lebih baik ikut tutup mulut saja. Dan Jongin menelan kekecewaan selama empat puluh dua jam penuh, karena begitu tahu Sehun akan kembali, Kris menjadi lebih mirip patung ketimbang manusia. Dia bahkan tak pernah lagi hanya sekedar beranjak pergi dari sofa itu.

Jongin melewatkan sebagian besar waktunya di studio demi menanti kepulangan Sehun. Dia merindukan anak itu. Dua hari tanpanya ternyata lumayan terasa lama. Ingin sekali Jongin menceritakan tentang hal yang baru disadarinya kepada Sehun. Tapi tampaknya dia harus bersabar, karena Sehun masih berada jauh di Cina.

Hari itu, Jongin kembali ke studio. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hadir disana. Tapi Suho, dia tidak bisa menanti kepulangan Sehun karena sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Kris sekarang duduk di sofa. Kepala Jongin bersandar di lututnya karena saat itu Jongin duduk di lantai. Terlalu gelisah untuk duduk di sofa yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Chanyeol sempat menyerukan kengeriannya melihat kedekatan Kris dan Jongin. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang membeku di sebelah Kris.

"Sehun sudah di bandara. Dia akan tiba disini sebentar lagi." Kris memberitahu Jongin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan suara kelewat datar. Kentara sekali dia tidak antusias dengan berita itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan. Sementara Jongin merasakan luapan kegembiraan. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Sehun.

Puncak kepala Jongin memberat, rupanya Kris sudah meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Jongin. "Jangan terlalu tegang." Katanya.

Jongin bingung bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat Kris melakukan itu. Campur aduk. Begitulah rasanya. Karena jelas-jelas saat ini Kris sedang di kelilingi aura gelap lagi. Tapi di lain sisi Jongin merasa nyaman. Itu membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat Kris dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalian membuatku merinding." Komentar Baekhyun sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya. Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan kemudian membantunya mengusap tengkuk.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi." Chanyeol menyetujui sementara tangannya mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum karena nyaman.

"Tak ada yang menyuruh kalian melihat." Suara Kris yang kaku membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat ekspresi Kris saat ini. Benar saja, wajah datar itu kelewat dingin, meskipun saat ini tangannya masih bertengger di atas kepala Jongin.

Kris menangkap pandangan Jongin, kemudian Jongin tersenyum lebar, yang akhirnya membuat ekspresi Kris melunak sedikit.

..

..

..

Pintu studio itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda jangkung berkulit putih pucat dan tampak sedih. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kalut. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu tampak sedih?

Tapi Sehun melihat Jongin disana, dan akhirnya senyum lebar itu merekah. Tangan Kris yang saat itu mengusap puncak kepala Jongin, menegang. Sehun berjalan tergesa menyebrangi ruangan, bahkan tak memperdulikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil melambai kepadanya.

Saat tiba di depan Jongin, Sehun berlutut untuk membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk Jongin erat sekali, hingga membuat telapak tangan Kris lepas dari puncak kepala Jongin. Jongin sendiri kaget mendapati Sehun memeluknya seerat itu. Tapi dia juga senang. Maka Jongin pun membalas pelukan Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Jongin merindukan Sehun.

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ujar Sehun, masih belum mau melepas pelukannya. Jongin terkekeh pelan saat Sehun mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu bocah pucat." Jawab Jongin. Dan Sehun tertawa bersama Jongin. setelahnya dia melepas pelukan erat itu dan Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun yang sudah tertata rapi. Rasanya benar-benar senang melihat Sehun berada disini lagi.

"Ya, terus saja seperti itu. Jangan hiraukan kami." Suara Chanyeol terdengar di belakang punggung Sehun.

"Kami tak lebih dari sekedar patung jalanan yang tak berarti." Baekhyun menimpali dengan suara yang di ulur-ulur. Sehun menoleh, kemudian mendatangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar menjabat tangan mereka. Saat itulah Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris. Dan tersentak kaget. Mata Kris begitu kosong. Dia menatap tembok di seberang ruangan itu tanpa kedip. Dan Jongin ngeri sendiri melihat betapa hitam aura Kris sekarang walaupun matanya sekosong zombi-zombi yang sering Jongin tonton di TV.

Tapi kemudian Jongin kembali terlonjak kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja Kris berdiri menjulang. "Sehun sudah disini. Jadi aku akan pergi dulu." Ujar Kris. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari studio itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh untuk menatap Jongin atau Sehun.

"Aku ikut!" Chanyeol berseru dan langsung melesat menyusul Kris.

"Aku juga!" Kini giliran si kecil Baekhyun yang menyusul di belakang Chanyeol.

Jongin sudah berdiri sekarang, menatap dengan cemas punggung lebar Kris yang saat ini berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengikuti Kris sekarang, menenangkan Kris dari entah apapun yang membuatnya kalut sekarang. Ya, Jongin tahu Kris sedang kalut. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa alasannya. Namun sebagian dari dirinya juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Sehun sekarang, laki-laki itu barusaja tiba disini, tentu itu akan menyakiti Sehun kalau Jongin pergi sekarang.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang tersenyum memandang Jongin.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin, mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku merindukan ramen buatanmu." Kata Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Sama sekali tak tampak terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Kris pergi tepat setelah kedatangannya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kemudian Jongin bangkit untuk menuju ke ruang lain di studio ini. Yang baru-baru ini Jongin ketahui berfungsi sebagai dapur. Berada tepat di sebelah kamar tidur Kris.

..

..

..

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di Cina?" Jongin menanyai Sehun yang saat itu sedang melahap dengan rakus ramennya. Sehun tampaknya sama sekali tak terkejut, mungkin saja Kris sudah memberitahu Sehun tentang Jongin yang sudah mengetahui perihal kepergian Sehun ke Cina.

"Urusan keluarga. Kau tahu, terkadang susah untuk menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarga sebesar itu." Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menceritakan seakan itu bukan masalah yang terlalu membebaninya. Tapi Jongin tahu, sama seperti bagaimana Jongin tahu bahwa Kris sedang kalut, bahwa Sehun juga sedang sedih.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia yakin jawaban pertanyaannya seharusnya adalah ya. Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang di sembunyikan Sehun. Tahu langsung darinya.

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk ramennya. Kemudian mata Sehun memandang lekat wajah Jongin. Dengan cara-cara yang tak Jongin mengerti, Sehun sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu yang juga Jongin sembunyikan. Berulang kali Jongin harus mengerjap agar Sehun tak membaca dengan jelas semua emosi yang kini dia rasakan.

"Kita semua memiliki sesuatu yang kita sembunyikan Jongin." putus Sehun akhirnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu menyenderkan badannya ke punggung sofa.

"Tolong beritahu saja aku Sehun, semua ini hampir membuatku frustasi." Jongin mengiba. Sedikit memberi intonasi memohon dalam suaranya. Barangkali saja dengan begitu Sehun akan mau melunakkan sedikit pertahanannya.

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Yang satu dengan mata memohon, sementara yang lain dengan mata ragu. Seakan keputusan itu belum di ambil. Namun Jongin tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mendekat, duduk persis di sebelah Sehun sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berujar dengan mata tak lepas menatap ke kedalaman mata Jongin.

Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berbicara. Suara _Air conditioner_ terdengar terlalu keras di tengah suasana hening itu. Jongin merasa otaknya kosong saat ia melihat mata Sehun yang terlalu jujur. Debaran jantung yang dia tunggu sedari tadi, sama sekali tak muncul. Namun saat itu Jongin merasa sesuatu bergerak ke dasar hatinya. Seperti ada beberapa tangan tak kasat mata yang berusaha untuk menorehkan luka di sana. Dan Jongin tahu, perasaan apa itu. Perasaan bersalah. Seharusnya Jongin memang tak seharusnya menanyakan hal apapun. Seharusnya dia tutup mulut saja.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang tak berniat bercanda, Sehun." Jongin membuang pandang. Tak berniat melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan itu, berniat akan melupakan apapun yang Sehun ucapkan tadi. Tak akan, dia tidak akan mengingat-ngingat hal itu lagi.

"Kau lihat? Aku baru memberitahumu salah satu rahasiaku. Dan kau sudah tak mempercayainya." Suara Sehun terdengar kecewa. Jongin tak ingin merasa bersalah pada Sehun sekarang, maka dia berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Entah apapun pengakuan Sehun sekarang, Jongin hanya akan mensugesti dirinya bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Itu hanya lelucon nakal yang di lontarkan Sehun.

Tapi tampaknya itu tidak akan berhasil, karena pada saat itu Sehun memilih untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah tiga sentimeter. Dan itu sudah membuat seperti mereka saling rangkul. Jongin dapat merasakan hangat nafas Sehun menerpa sisi kepalanya. Jongin berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi sebelah lengan Sehun menahan pinganggangnya. Membuat Jongin tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku ingin…" Sehun memulai, dan hembusan nafasnya kembali membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Mereka terlalu dekat, dan tubuh Sehun membuat Jongin menggigil, entah kenapa. "Aku ingin tetap sedekat ini denganmu. Tapi selalu ada dinding itu Jongin. Dinding yang membuatku terpaksa harus berhati-hati padamu. Aku, aku…." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentak tubuh Jongin hingga kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Jongin terkejut saat melihat kilat-kilat kemarahan terpantul dari mata Sehun.

"Semua ini membuatku gila Jongin!" Sehun membentak Jongin hingga membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Sehun tampak marah dan frustasi sekarang. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi apapun itu membuat Jongin mau tak mau merasa sedih juga. Tangan Jongin kini terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun, mencoba menenangkannya karena mata laki-laki itu kini sudah memerah.

"Sehun…" Jongin baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi saat itu Sehun malah menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat. Kemudian sebelum Jongin menyadari apa-apa lagi, Sehun sudah menciumnya dengan ganas. Dapat Jongin rasakan kemarahan Sehun dalam liarnya ciuman itu. Jongin memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, tapi cengkaram Sehun pada pundaknya terlalu kuat. Jongin dapat merasakan nafasnya memendek.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan seseorang melesat masuk ke dalam otaknya. Yang malah membuat luka di hatinya kini semakin tersayat. Sehun masih melumat bibir Jongin dengan liar. Seakan dia bertekad Jongin juga harus merasakan betapa marahnya Sehun saat ini. Jongin menutup matanya putus asa. Hatinya sakit sekali. Percuma saja dia melawan. Dan akhirnya saat Sehun melepas pagutan bibir mereka, Jongin tetap diam. Tak bisa melakukan gerakan apa-apa lagi kecuali berusaha bernafas dengan benar.

Saat mata Jongin sudah kembali berfokus, Jongin melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan sedih. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Jongin. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tak merasakannya. Pikirannya masih kosong. Jongin heran sendiri kenapa dia sekarang belum berteriak-teriak memarahi Sehun atau menamparnya saja. Kemudian saat dia menatap mata sedih Sehun, saat itulah ia menyadarinya. Jongin tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Sehun, dia adalah Taemin. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa marah?

"Maafkan aku…Seharusnya aku tidak begitu…aku…" Sehun menjadi kalut lagi. Dan itulah di atas segalanya yang membuat Jongin memeluk Sehun. Dia tidak tahan melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja jangan melampiaskan kemarahanmu seperti itu. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi. Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Pinta Jongin sementara tangannya mengusap rambut belakang Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun terlalu sedih, itulah kenapa dia melakukan tindakan kelewatan tadi.

Sehun tak menanggapi perkataan Jongin, tapi sebagai balasannya Jongin merasakan dekapan Sehun padanya mengerat. Laki-laki itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jongin, dan membuang nafas berat.

Adakah salah satu dari mereka yang pada akhirnya melupakan kejadian disana hari ini?

..

..

..

Jongin berdiri dengan kalut di pinggiran halte bus itu. Dia tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan perjalan ini sementara pikirannya masih terlalu kacau. Biasanya dia pulang dengan berjalan kaki, rumahnya tak sejauh itu hingga Jongin tak akan merasa lelah karena berjalan kaki. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, kakinya terlalu berat untuk di ajak melangkah. Maka Jongin pun memilih untuk pulang naik bus. Setidaknya itu memastikan ia tidak pulang dengan konsekuensi tersasar saking kosongnya otaknya sekarang.

Setelah merasa dia tak sanggup lagi berdiri, Jongin berjongkok. Meringkuk di dekat kursi tunggu disana sembari menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan kosong. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Jongin merasa otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam hal yang dia pikirkan, tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, hingga membuat otaknya penuh sekaligus kosong di saat bersamaan. Satu-satunya hal yang Jongin yakini saat ini adalah bahwa dia ingin muntah.

Saat itu lah seseorang ikut berjongkok di hadapannya. Samar-samar Jongin melihat di balik kabut otaknya, rasanya dia mengenali wajah itu. Tapi otaknya terlalu bebal untuk di ajak saat tangan orang itu terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya, Jongin mengenali sentuhan itu.

"Kris?" panggil Jongin tak yakin. Dia merasa rabun saat ini.

"Ya, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris bertanya pelan. Jongin berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kris. Kening Kris berkerut khawatir. Pakaiannya masih serapi saat dia keluar dari studio tadi.

"Pulang. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Jongin berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Bagaimanapun juga itu susah.

"Aku melihatmu tadi, jadi aku berhenti untuk menyapamu. Ku antar saja." Jawab Kris, kemudian dia berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak. Jadi dia menyambut saja tangan itu dan mengikuti Kris ke mobilnya.

Kris menyetir mobil itu sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Jongin yang tampaknya masih aneh. Memastikan saja pemuda itu tidak apa-apa. Keadaan Jongin yang seperti orang kebingungan itu mau tidak mau membuat Kris khawatir juga. Jongin seperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mendengar lagi suara Kris yang bernada aneh, seperti orang yang khawatir tapi berusaha untuk tidak mau tahu.

"Ya, antar saja aku pulang?" nada Jongin semakin membuat kening Kris berkerut. Kris berdecak frustasi karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jongin. Akhirnya dia hanya menjalankan saja mobilnya dalam diam dan menikmati rasa penasarannya.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jongin. Tapi pemuda _tan_ itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun. Awalnya Kris masih diam, mengira Jongin sedang mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah. Tapi setelah lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Kris mulai tak tahan. Jongin benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila memikirkan betapa anehnya kelakuan pemuda itu.

"Jongin…" Kris baru saja memanggil nama pemuda itu, saat Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kris dalam. Jongin tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Kris, bolehkan aku…" sesaat Jongin diam, meneguk ludahnya dengan frustasi. Karena apapun yang dia minta sekarang akan terdengar kurang ajar. Namun Jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membuat perasaannya lebih baik kecuali dengan cara ini. Kalaupun Kris menolak, dia hanya perlu membuang Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan tak perlu bertemu lagi di masa depan. Yang Jongin tahu ia harus memintanya sekarang. "Bolehkah aku…menciummu?"

Jongin menahan dirinya agar tak menunduk saat mengucapkan itu. Karena itu akan membuatnya seakan dia ini perempuan. Laki-laki akan meminta itu dengan percaya diri, tak peduli di tolak atau diterima. Kris menatap Jongin kebingungan sesaat. Tapi kemudian, ekspresi yang tak Jongin kenali merambat naik melingkupi wajahnya. Ekspresi itu persis seperti kolektor yang menemukan lukisan Da Vinci yang hilang. Senang, bahagia, bergairah dan liar. Tapi hanya sedetik, karena kemudian ekspresi Kris telah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tenang dan datar, hingga Jongin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya menghayalkan hal yang tadi dia lihat.

Kemudian sekonyong-konyong, Kris mendekati Jongin, tentu saja tidak mudah, mengingat saat ini mereka sedang ada di mobil. Jongin merasakan debaran jantungnya saat jaraknya dan Kris menjadi sedekat itu. Kris menatap mata Jongin seakan bertekad menemukan kegoyahan disana.

"Kau yakin?" Kris bertanya lembut. Yang membuat Jongin bergidik dengan gairah yang perlahan-lahan naik dan ingin menguasai dirinya. Jongin tak bisa berkata-kata, jadi dia hanya mengangguk dengan yakin.

Kemudian saat itu Kris menunduk dan mencium ujung bibir Jongin. Dan Jongin merasakan gelenyar kebahagian mendesak dadanya. Hingga membuat Jongin mencengkram tangan Kris yang saat ini menahan kepalanya. Kemudian bibir Kris berpindah, mengecupi bibir Jongin bergantian, atas dan bawah. Itu semakin membuat gairah Jongin naik. Menginginkan lebih lagi. Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya Jongin berciuman, dan Jongin kemudian akhirnya ikut mengambil bagian. Membalas ciuman Kris dengan bergairah. Dia menginginkan lebih, dan rasanya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Mengimbangi gairah Jongin, tampaknya Kris terlalu baik hati, dan dia pun mencium Jongin semakin intens. Menjilati bibir Jongin dengan lidahnya. Jongin merintih pelan saat Kris melakukan itu. Otaknya benar-benar sudah berkabut sekarang, hingga tangannya yang semula berada di lengan Kris, kini naik dan mencengkram rambut belakang Kris dengan kekuatan yang di selimuti gairah.

Saat itu lah Kris mengakhiri ciumannya. Menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Jongin yang mengerang frustasi. Dia berusaha menarik Kris lagi, tapi Kris tetap menolak. Dia tersenyum kecil namun tetap tak menuruti keinginan Jongin, yang membuat tangan pemuda _tan_ itu yang semula masih meremas rambut belakang Kris, akhirnya terkulai lemas.

"Sudah cukup." Kata Kris pelan, tangannya masih menyangga belakang kepala Jongin yang tampak kehilangan tenaga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin frustasi, dia masih ingin melanjutkan hal menyenangkan tadi. Tapi Kris menolaknya dan membuatnya agak sedikit sinting.

"Itu sudah cukup untuk permulaan." Timpal Kris lagi. Sebelah tangannya yang lain—yang tak menyangga kepala Jongin—mengusap pipi pemuda _tan_ itu demi menenangkannya. Mengobati sedikit perasaan di tolak yang pasti Jongin rasakan sekarang.

"Itu terlalu sebentar!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, ingin rasanya Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang juga. Dia jadi terlihat terlalu _ngebet_ dan murahan. Tapi tampaknya Kris tak beranggapan demikian. Karena laki-laki itu malah tersenyum dengan terlalu pengertian.

"Sudah waktunya kau masuk ke rumah." Kris malah mengingatkan Jongin pada hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Dan itu sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Aku tidak…" Jongin barus mau berujar, tapi Kris sudah keburu mencium Jongin lagi. Dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan antusias. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama dua detik, dan Kris sudah melepas ciumannya. Yang membuat Jongin lagi-lagi harus mengerang frustasi.

"Sekarang, kau harus masuk ke rumah." Kata Kris tegas. Melepas tangannya dari tubuh Jongin dan kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Dan Jongin sadar, ini benar-benar sudah waktunya dia untuk pergi. Maka Jongin pun membuka pintu mobil itu. Berharap dia masih tetap segagah biasanya. Dan bukannya laki-laki yang saat ini kepalanya kacau karena gairah yang masih belum sepenuhnya terpenuhi.

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya, Jongin bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Tapi untunglah Sehun masih sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup membantu Jongin untuk tetap merasa rileks.

"Kau membuatkanku ramen lagi?" ujar Sehun saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu studio itu.

"Kalau kau memintaku." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum dan kemudian ia membuka pintu dorm tersebut.

Kejutan menyambut mereka berdua. Karena saat ini Kris sedang duduk di sofa. Tapi bukan itu kejutannya. Seorang laki-laki kecil duduk di sebelah Kris, dan tersenyum lebar saat mereka memasuki ruangan. Karena Jongin tak mengenal siapa laki-laki itu, jadi Jongin berasumsi bahwa orang itu sedang tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sesaat hening, kemudian Jongin terlonjak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _disini?!_ "

Senyuman pemuda tak di kenal itu seketika lenyap. Dan Kris menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Sementara Sehun tampaknya sudah siap untuk meremukkan siapa saja saat ini karena matanya seperti berkobar dengan api kebencian.

Sejenak Jongin masih bingung, tapi begitu dia melihat bagaimana mereka bertiga seolah tak menganggap Jongin ada disini, Jongin tahu inilah rahasia yang selama ini Kris dan Sehun sembunyikan dari Jongin.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Past**_

 _Chapter 5_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu YiFan (Kris), Do Kyungsoo and others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli milik saya.

 **Author Note:**

Hai…ini nih chapeter limanya:D Dan kayaknya chapter depan ceritanya udah bakal END hahahahahakhirnya:D

Dan untuk yang sudah review, maksih yeht, aku terhuraaa…

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca yaa…

..

..

..

 _Happy Reading.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

SeHun: " _Actually, when Kai tells me a joke that he think its funny, I don't laugh because it's funny, but I laugh because I don't understand._ "

LIMA

"APA yang kau lakukan _disini?!_ " teriakan murka Sehun membuat Jongin melonjak beberapa senti. Dia belum pernah mendengar Sehun semurka itu, Sehun bahkan tidak semarah itu kemarin sore, padahal jelas-jelas waktu itu Sehun sedang kalut.

Jongin melihat bagaimana mata besar pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kris itu terluka. Sepertinya kemurkaan Sehun telah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah ketika pria kecil tak di kenal itu meringis mendengar nada suara Sehun, dengan otomatis tangan Kris merangkul sebelah bahu pemuda itu. Nafas Jongin memburu. Dia tidak tahu mana yang harus di lakukannya lebih dulu, berteriak kepada Kris agar menjauh atau pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Keduanya terdengar menyenangkan untuk di lakukan.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seakan tempat ini hutan?" Kris memperingatkan Sehun dengan suara dingin. Sehun memandang Kris seakan tak ada yang ingin di lakukannya selain membuat remuk laki-laki itu hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"Apa tujuan _mu_ membawanya kesini?" Baiklah, Jongin akui ini gawat. Dua laki-laki dengan wajah datar itu saling melotot seakan mereka belum cukup jelas melihat satu sama lain. Jongin sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang.

"Sehun, aku yang…." Pemuda tak di kenal berusaha untuk menjelaskan situasinya, tapi kalimatnya terhenti saat Sehun memandang benci padanya. Saat itu Jongin agak merasa terganggu dengan raut wajah Sehun, Jongin seperti tak mengenalinya.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan _Kris,_ bukan dengan _mu!_ " bentak Sehun. Ingin rasanya saat ini Jongin membagi dirinya membagi tiga, agar dia bisa menenangkan Sehun sekaligus menghibur pemuda kecil itu dan….membawa Kris pergi menjauh. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya keinginan semu belaka. Saat itu Kris sudah berdiri, sekarang seakan Kris dan Sehun sudah siap saling menerjang satu sama lain saking garangnya pandangan mereka. Si pemuda tak di kenal memandang kedua orang itu dengan putus asa.

"Ano…!" Kata Jongin keras-keras. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil, setidaknya itu membuat Sehun berpaling padanya dan Kris sedikit melunakkan pandangannya. "Bisakah kalian menjelaskan situasinya padaku? Atau haruskah aku pergi?" kata Jongin jengkel. Sebagian hatinya mendidih karena saat itu Kris lebih memilih memandang si pemuda daripada Jongin.

"Jangan pergi…" suara Sehun memohon. Sebelah tangannya bahkan mengenggam erat jemari Jongin seakan takut Jongin akan meninggalkannya. Si pemuda tak di kenal memandang Sehun dengan mata tak percaya, ada sorot ingin tahu dalam mata itu. Yang membuat Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu mendengar Sehun memohon?

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya idiot!" Jongin tersentak kaget saat Kris berkata kepada Sehun dengan gigi menggertak. Jongin tak pernah mendengar Kris mengatai seseorang idiot. Mendengarnya dari bibir Kris membuat kata-kata itu berkali lipat lebih tak pantas. Seperti mendengar seorang pangeran mengucapkan kutukan. Ganjil dan terdengar kasar.

"Dan apa urusanmu?" sahut Sehun tajam. Jongin bergerak-gerak tak nyaman saat mata Kris menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Untuk satu detik kurang waras, Jongin malah membayangkan rasa ciuman Kris. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Dia bukan untukmu." Kata Kris akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku yang memaksa untuk kesini. Ini bukan kesalahan Kris hyung." Si pemuda tak di kenal menyela pertengkaran yang sama sekali melenceng dari topik.

Kris lah yang paling pertama sadar dari situasi itu. Kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah pemuda asing yang saat ini sedang mengamati Jongin dengan mata besar penuh ingin tahunya.

"Jongin kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo…" Kris menunjuk pemuda tak di kenal.

" _Hyung!_ " Sehun memperingatkan dengan suara panik namun tetap berselubung kemarahan.

"…tunangan Sehun." kata Kris, matanya masih terpaku pada wajah murka Sehun yang seperti kehilangan harapan. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin, senyuman lembut yang langsung membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo pastilah memiliki hati yang baik.

Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. "Hai, Kyungsoo. Aku Jongin, teman Sehun."

..

..

..

Suasa di ruang studio itu membuat Jongin mau tak mau merasa dia akan mati kapan saja. Terlalu canggung dan sepi. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin pergi saja dari sana, tapi sayang, dua manusia es itu sama sekali tak membiarkan dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan Jongin juga agak merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang harus menghadapi manusia beku ini seorang diri kalau Jongin pergi.

"Jadi kau sudah lama mengenal Sehun?" Kyungsoo menanyai Jongin dengan suara lonceng gerejanya. Merdu sekali. Sejenak Jongin berpikir, kapan pertama kali dia mengenal Sehun. Rasa-rasanya itu sudah lama sekali.

"Sekitar, eh, dua bulan?" jawab Jongin tak yakin. Dia kan tidak menghapal tanggal bertemunya dia dengan Sehun. Kris melihat Jongin seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian Jongin baru sadar, dia bahkan mengenal Kris belum lama ini. Sebulan lebih mungkin. Tapi Sehun tampaknya puas karena Jongin mengingat berapa lama Jongin dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal. Selain berusaha tuli saat Kyungsoo berbicara, Sehun sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia menganggap kehadiran Kyungsoo disini. Jongin jadi penasaran ada apa dengan mereka berdua. "Dan kau, eh, apakah kau dekat dengan Kris?" tanya Jongin sembari mencuri pandang pada Kris, yang tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kris? Yah, dekat." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lebar. Bibirnya unik, menyerupai bentuk hati ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Dan dengan hentakan perasaan kesal, Jongin melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum. Oh, jadi mereka memang dekat.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun. Pemuda itu tampak tidur-tidur ayam di atas sofa. Seketika perasaan jengkel Jongin terlupakan. Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun. "Kau ngantuk, bocah pucat."

"Hem, aku tidak akan tidur. Kau belum membuatkanku ramen." Jawab Sehun antara sadar dan tidak sadar, yang membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Taemin dan Sehun memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Sama-sama suka menyuruh Jongin untuk membuatkan mereka ramen. Padahal menurut Jongin, ramen buatannya biasa-biasa saja kok.

"Kau menyuruh Jongin membuatkan ramen?" suara penasaran Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sadar. Disini ada tunangan Sehun, bagaimana mungkin Jongin lupa itu? Tapi Sehun berlagak seakan dia tak mendengar siapa-siapa.

"Ah, maaf. Sehun terkadang memang suka….manja." Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah. Saat itu Jongin melihat Kris sekilas, dan wajah laki-laki itu kembali datar. Tak menampakkan banyak emosi disana.

"Sehun…manja?" kentara sekali Kyungsoo tak percaya ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Eh, maksudku. Aku agak sedikit memanjakannya." Ralat Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Jongin kelihatan canggung. Tampaknya dia sama sekali tak keberatan Jongin menyebutnya manja. Kris dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang, dan Jongin sama sekali tak ingin melihat itu terlalu lama. "Kalau begitu, aku ke dapur dulu." Dan segera dia bangkit setelah menepuk puncak kepala Sehun sekali lagi.

..

..

..

Sehun segera tertidur begitu dia memakan habis ramen buatan Jongin tanpa membagi-baginya sama sekali. Jongin tidak pernah memiliki adik. Karena itulah Jongin jadi begitu menyayangi Sehun, dia terlalu kuat sekaligus rapuh di saat bersamaan. Tanya saja Jongin, dan dia tak akan keberatan kalau kau mengatakan betapa sayangnya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar tertidur di kamarnya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan mata ingin tahu. Pemuda itu bahkan sama sekali tak sempat cemburu pada kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun saking penasarannya pemuda itu pada tingkah Sehun yang termasuk langka. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, yang Jongin artikan sebagai _boleh-boleh saja._

"Kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Jongin, untunglah saat itu Kris sedang keluar. Hingga Jongin bisa menanyakan ini tanpa canggung.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Sehun." Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Pemuda ini terlalu jujur. "Aku hanya mencintainya." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Kentara sekali dia puas sudah bisa membuat Jongin kaget.

Jongin merasakan rambatan perasaan lega dalam hatinya. Mengetahui Sehun memiliki seseorang seperti Kyungsoo yang mencintainya, mau tak mau membuat Jongin merasa lega.

"Menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya." Ujar Jongin tulus. Saat itulah pintu studio terbuka lagi. Menampilkan sosok Kris yang tinggi menjulang, rambutnya membelah di samping seakan habis terkena terpaan angin jalanan.

"Kyungsoo, ini sudah waktunya Jongin pulang. Aku akan mengantarnya." Kris mengucapkan itu segera setelah dia memasuki studio matanya meneliti Jongin sebentar, sebelum kemudian melabuhkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dengan cara-cara yang tak Jongin pahami, kedua orang itu tampak demikian dekat.

"Oh, benarkah itu Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya padaku. Jongin melayangkan pandangan sangsi pada Kris sebelum melirik sekilas jam dinding besar disana. Jam enam kurang lima belas menit. Ini jelas belum waktunya Jongin pulang. Kemudian sebuah pemikiran tak mengenakkan menyelinap masuk ke dalam otak Jongin. Tentu saja Kris tak ingin Jongin ada disini sekarang. Dia tentunya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersama Kyungsoo selagi Sehun masih tidur. Ini memang hanya perkiraan Jongin, tapi Jongin yakin seratus persen pada pemikirannya. Dasar vampire dingin pengkhianat! Maki Jongin dalam hati.

"Oh tentu, tentu." Jawab Jongin enteng. Kemudian dia mengambil tas ranselnya dan meyandang tas itu dengan sentakan maha dasyat, yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Jongin tersenyum lebar sekali pada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pulang sekarang, pastikan Sehun bangun tepat pada waktunya." Pesan Jongin dengan agak sedikit menggertakkan gigi. Berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak melirik ke arah Kris.

"Jangan khawatir, Jongin." Kyungsoo menjawab ramah. Jongin melayangkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke pintu kamar Sehun—kamar Kris juga sebenarnya—seakan dia ingin meminta ijin. Kemudian, Jongin membungkuk kepada Kyungsoo dan berjalan pergi. Melenggang dari sana tanpa menoleh pada Kris.

Usaha hampir saja berhasil sebelum Kris menahan lengannya, membuat Jongin mau tak mau menoleh untuk menatap Kris. Laki-laki itu tengah memperhatikan Jongin dengan wajah datar memuakkannya. "Jangan meninggalkanku begitu saja." Katanya.

Setelahnya Kris berjalan mendahului Jongin seakan itu memang sudah menjadi haknya. Jongin mengikuti Kris dengan langkah-langkah sewot. "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Mengantarmu, tentu saja." Jawab Kris enteng. Persis seperti nada yang Jongin gunakan untuk membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tahu tidak? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di antar pulang." Timpal Jongin kesal.

"Itu urusanmu. Tugasku hanya memastikan kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat."

..

..

..

Jongin pikir, Kris berbakat menjadi seorang pembalap handal. Lihat saja bagaimana cara dia mengemudi mobilnya dengan ngaur dan tetap selamat. Jongin bersyukur sekali rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hingga dalam beberapa menit mobil Kris sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Jongin tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika Jongin membuka pintu mobil itu dan Kris melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau ikut keluar?" tanya Jongin saat dia sudah bersiap untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya dan Kris masih menempel di belakangnya. Kris memperhatikan rumah Jongin dengan mata menyipit.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Kris sambil lalu. Jongin memutar bola matanya, malas. Biarkan saja laki-laki dingin tak berperasaan ini melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya, dan mendapati rumah kosong. Awalnya Jongin mengira rumahnya kosong, sebelum dia melihat Ibunya sedang duduk bersantai membawa benang rajutan di sofa ruang keluarga. Mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Jongin, Ibunya mendongak, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Jongin? Kau membawa teman?" sapa Ibunya hangat. Perkataan Ibunya membuat Jongin kebingungan untuk sesaat sebelum dia teringat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat Jongin menoleh kebelakang, dan Kris berdiri di belakang sana masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Apa yang makhluk haus darah ini lakukan disini?

"Selamat sore, tante. Saya Kris, teman Jongin, atau begitulah Jongin menyebut hubungan kami." Kris membungkuk dengan kesopanan yang hampir membuat Jongin muntah. Lagaknya seakan dia memang seorang pangeran negeri dongeng yang bertandang ke kerajaan sebelah.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum ramah. "Ah, kau pasti seseorang yang di ceritakan Jongin waktu itu. Kau teman barunya?"

"Bukan Ibu." Jawab Jongin sebelum Kris sempat menjawab. "Yang aku maksud itu Sehun. Kris ini…dia…dia _hyung_ nya Sehun." saat Jongin mengucapkan itu, Jongin merasakan pandangan Kris menembus tengkorak belakangnya.

Tapi tampaknya Ibu Jongin sama sekali tak terpengaruh fakta bahwa Jongin hampir seperti orang panik saat mengucapkan hal tadi. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya, tak di ragukan lagi, untuk Kris.

"Apa kau mau tante buatkan sesuatu? Kue atau makanan?" Jongin mengerang frustasi saat Ibunya mengucapkan itu. Ini memuakkan.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot tante. Saya kesini hanya menemani Jongin. Dia mengatakan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu di kamarnya kepada saya." Jongin agak kagum sendiri saat Kris berucap panjang lebar seperti itu. Kan selama ini Kris hanya akan berbicara satu kalimat. Yang tadi itu lebih dari dua kalimat.

"Nah Jongin, kalau begitu ajak saja Kris ke kamar."

Jongin mengangguk kemudian dengan terpaksa mengambil tangan Kris dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Segera setelah mereka sampai di kamarnya, Jongin melepas tangan Kris dan menurup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Setelahnya dia menaruh tas ranselnya dan membereskan kamar itu dan menganggap Kris tak ada. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Kris masih diam, mau tak mau Jongin penasaran juga. Apa tujuan Kris nekat mengikutinya memasuki rumah?

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan kemudian melupakan barang-barang yang berusaha dia bereskan tadi. Berbalik menghadap Kris yang saat itu menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin akhirnya. Tidak tahan berdiam diri terus. Dan walaupun dia berusaha mengelak, tapi Jongin tetap tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Kris.

"Kau menceritakan Sehun pada Ibumu." Kata Kris. Lagi-lagi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa Jongin bantah.

"Iya, apakah itu masalah?" sahut Jongin. Kris tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, dia beringsut mendekati Jongin.

"Tapi kau tidak menceritakan aku." Kata Kris lagi. Jongin memutar bola matanya. Laki-laki ini selain dingin ternyata dia absurd juga. "Kau memanggil Sehun, bocah pucat."

"Ya, aku memanggilnya begitu. Jadi apa itu juga salah?" tantang Jongin. pikirannya sudah semrawut gara-gara memikirkan apa yang laki-laki ini pikirkan sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris. Matanya menyelami mata hitam Jongin, seakan dengan melakukannya, jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya akan melompat keluar dari mata itu.

"Karena dia pucat, dan dia masih bocah." Jawab Jongin lancar. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Maksudku, dia lebih muda dariku."

"Kau selalu membuatkan dia ramen." Kata Kris lagi. "Aku belum pernah merasakan ramen buatanmu." Lanjutnya. Hampir saja Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak saking frustasinya dia dengan jalan pikir manusia datar di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin aku membuatkan ramen untukmu, kenapa tidak meminta langsung? Tidak usah ber…." Kata-kata Jongin berhenti, karena saat itu Kris menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengangkat wajah Jongin dengan pelan, hingga membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus menantang mata hitam kecoklatan milik Kris.

"Kau membuatku merasa tersisih." Aku Kris, matanya masih berkerut. Seakan dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan sekarang. Jongin menelisik raut wajah Kris, ikut merasa bingung dengan apa sebenarnya yang berusaha Kris sampaikan sekarang.

"Sehun tidak sama. Aku menyayanginya. Menyayanginya seperti saudaraku sendiri." Jawab Jongin. Jika benar apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan sekarang, setidaknya jawaban itu akan menenangkan Kris. Tampaknya Kris masih agak kesulitan mengartikan konsep _kasih sayang saudara_ ini. Tapi tangannya kini menelusup ke rambut belakang Jongin, masih memandang pria _tan_ itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalau aku pergi ke studio sekarang dan membunuh Sehun, apa kau akan membenciku?" tanya Kris langsung. Aku menatap Kris ngeri. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Jongin sakit. Kris membunuh Sehun? Itu perumpamaan terkejam yang Kris pakai. Tapi sepertinya itu perumpaan yang pas untuk situasi ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, tentu. Tapi kau pastinya tahu, itu akan menghancurkanku." Jawab Jongin.

"Karena kau kehilangan Sehun?" tanya Kris kecewa.

"Karena aku kehilangannya dan yang melakukannya adalah kau." Jongin tersenyum, kemudian senyum Jongin memudar. "Pulanglah, Kyungsoo ada di studio."

Kris sekali lagi menampilkan raut wajah ingin tahu. Tangannya membawa Jongin lebih dekat kepadanya. Padahal jarak mereka saat ini sudah bisa di bilang terlalu dekat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" akhirnya Kris bertanya dengan tak sabar.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo dekat. Apakah itu berarti kau berniat mengkhianati, Sehun?" Jongin bertanya langsung. Walaupun dia harus menyembunyikan ringisannya saat mengatakan itu. Rasanya benar-benar tak tertahankan saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini dan harus terganggu oleh seseorang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Mengkhianati Sehun? Kyungsoo adikku, bagaimana mungkin aku mengkhianati Sehun?" tanya Kris bingung. Kata-kata Kris seolah menghantam Jongin tepat di dadanya. Kyungsoo adik Kris? Itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tak Jongin pikirkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. "Saudara lain Ibu." Jelas Kris lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo…" erang Jongin dengan putus asa. Kris masih memandangi Jongin. Kemudian, seakan pemahaman tiba-tiba terbentuk di benaknya, Kris tersenyum puas. Menatap Jongin dengan bangga, seakan Jongin telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Kris bahagia. "Apa?" tanya Jongin curiga.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Kris bertanya dengan nada bahagia tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jongin memaki Kris dalam hati karena menanyakan hal itu, padahal gairah Jongin selalu berada terlalu dekat dengan lapisan kulitnya setiap Kris berada tak jauh darinya. Sekarang Jongin jadi menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Itu membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergolak, seperti ular yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kunkungannya. Monster kecil yang tidak sabar untuk mendapat sedikit kenikmatan.

Kris membungkuk di atas wajah Jongin saat pemuda _tan_ itu tidak menjawab. Menyisakan jarak hanya beberapa senti saja di antaranya. Kemudian akhirnya, Jongin mengangguk.

Dengan kilatan rasa senang, Kris mencium Jongin dengan bergairah. Berbeda dari ciuman pertama mereka, kali ini tampaknya Kris berusaha untuk membuat Jongin lepas kendali. Dan seperti ciuman pertama mereka, Jongin seperti merasakan seluruh pertahanannya sama sekali tak berfungsi. Saat merasakan bibir Kris menekan bibirnya, Jongin berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris, dan dengan ngeri Jongin menyadari bahwa meskipun saat ini mereka saling rangkul dengan terlalu erat, Jongin masih merasa mereka belum cukup dekat.

Tentu saja, sebenarnya mereka belum boleh melakukan ini. Berciuman dua kali, tapi sama sekali belum terikat hubungan. Namun saat merasakan sekali lagi bibir lembut Kris dan bagaimana bibir itu melumatnya dengan cara-cara yang membuat otak Jongin berhenti berfungsi, mempermasalahkan sesuatu seperti hubungan yang belum jelas itu rasanya terlalu tidak penting.

Saat Kris melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk menetralkan nafasnya, Jongin menarik kembali leher Kris dan mencium laki-laki itu lebih dulu. Kali ini Kris tidak menolak, di biarkannya saja Jongin melakukan itu.

"Jangan buat dirimu kehabisan nafas," Kris mengingatkan saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya untuk kedua kalinya. Paru-parunya megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Kali ini dia mengikuti saran Kris, berhenti cukup lama untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan saat Jongin tersentak kaget ketika ponselnya berdering, menandakan pesan masuk. Tapi Jongin masih belum mau menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris, sehingga dia mengabaikan saja ponselnya itu. Toh bisa di baca nanti.

"Kenapa tidak melarangku?" tanya Jongin masih terengah sedikit. Kris menunduk untuk mengecup ujung bibir Jongin, kemudian menatap mata Jongin dengan matanya yang hangat. Jongin agak terkesima melihatnya, itu pertama kalinya Kris memperlihatkan ekspresi hangat dengan gamblang.

"Karena aku juga menginginkannya." Jawab Kris, tangannya merayap naik di sepanjang punggung Jongin. Membuat pemuda _tan_ itu kembali bergidik dengan perasaan geli sekaligus senang.

"Jadi ciuman pertama itu, kau tidak menginginkannya?" suara Jongin agak sedikit kecewa yang membuat Kris tersenyum lagi.

"Apapun yang di lakukan untuk pertama kalinya, harus di lakukan dengan sehati-hati mungkin, Jongin." Kata Kris, kemudian dia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Jongin melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul enam tiga puluh. Sudah waktunya Kris kembali ke studio.

"Pulanglah…" kata Jongin. Kris tersenyum sebelum membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Ujar Kris. Setelahnya Kris berbalik dan lenyap di balik pintu kamar Jongin yang berwarna putih cerah.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Merasa benar-benar bahagia. Hebat. Dia benar-benar menikmati yang tadi itu. Untuk beberapa menit Jongin terlihat seperti orang gila sebelum dia ingat tentang pesan masuk tadi.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang jarang sekali berfungsi. Ternyata itu pesan dari Sehun.

 _Aku masih merindukanmu,_

 _Bisakah kita jalan-jalan?_

Jongin hampir bisa merasakan nada putus asa dalam pesan yang di kirimkan Sehun. Jongin memaki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan Sehun? Anak itu pastilah sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Past**_

 _Chapter 6 (END)_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu YiFan (Kris), and others

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli miliki saya.

 **Author Note:**

Nah, ini dia chap terakhirnya. Ayeee! Aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini. Cerita ini update agak sedikit lebih lama dari yang aku harap. Betul, aku ngalamin rasanya itu kena WB. Augh, aku sudah memikirkan dengan detail bagaimana ini bakal berakhir, tapi begitu tanganku ada di atas keyboard, semuanya hilang begitu aja. -_-

Sepertinya banyak yang nggak ngerti ya sama chap yang kemaren? Sama, aku juga sebenarnya. Hahaha. Tapi mudahan jadi di chap ini bisa membantu kalian untuk sedikit mengerti yaa…

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Kalian membuat aku terharu… T_T

Yaudah, _Happy Reaing_ aja yah…

..

..

..

..

ENAM

Jongin berlari terengah memasuki café _delight_ tempat dimana Sehun menyuruhnya untuk datang. Jongin mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hatinya, mengutuk bocah pucat yang menyuruhnya datang kemari dengan berlari.

Segera setelah Jongin memasuki café itu, mata Jongin langsung menangkap siluet Sehun. Duduk di depan bartender, kepalanya terkulai di meja panjang itu sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebotol minuman yang entah jenis apa. Jongin langsung mendekati Sehun, dan mencengkram lengan atas pemuda itu dengan cemas.

"Sehun…" Jongin memanggil pemuda itu dengan pelan, tapi anehnya Sehun mendengarnya. Laki-laki pucat itu menoleh kepada Jongin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aw Jongin! Kau sudah datang! Bagaimana kalau kau minum?" Sehun memberikan botol di tangannya kepada Jongin, namun belum sempat Jongin berbuat apa-apa, Sehun sudah menarik kembali botol itu. "Tidak, sayang, kau tidak boleh minum." Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan kening berkerut. Seakan dia tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri kenapa menawarkan minuman itu kepada Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun sambil meringis kecil, sepertinya Sehun sudah agak mabuk. Kemudian Sehun menaruh botol itu jauh-jauh dari dirinya, dan kini dia memutar tempat duduknya agar dia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin, sementara Jongin saat itu masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan memberitahuku sesuatu?" tangan Sehun terulur untuk memegang samping pinggang Jongin, sementara kepalanya menengadah untuk menatap mata Jongin yang masih menyorot cemas. Jongin sedikit risih saat Sehun menariknya mendekat. Mata Jongin memandang cemas kesekeliling mereka, apa pendapat orang pada posisi mereka saat ini? Tapi nyatanya di café itu diisi banyak sekali pasangan yang seperti mereka, jadi Jongin agak bernafas lega.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Sehun." Jongin berujar, kemudian membersihkan bekas minuman yang tertinggal di dagu Sehun. Anak ini masih kecil, tapi dia sudah minum-minum seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku beritahu padamu? Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya." Kata Sehun, dan dengan perasaan sedih Jongin menyadari bahwa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sehun tersenyum dengan bebas. Sekarang dia terlihat begitu banyak pikiran. Dengan perasaan kebas, Jongin menyibak rambut panjang Sehun agar dia dapat melihat mata pria itu dengan lebih leluasa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, bocah pucat?" Jongin membiarkan saja Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini kelihatan Sehun tak akan bertahan kalau saja Jongin menolak satu saja keinginannya.

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Jongin lagi, "Aku kehilanganmu, Jongin…"

Rasanya benar-benar tak tertahankan saat melihat Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan keputus asaan yang nyata. Melihat Sehun seperti itu, rupanya juga membuat Jongin merasa sakit.

"Kau tidak kehilanganku, Sehun. Aku tetap disini." Jawab Jongin dengan tercekat. Tapi Sehun kemudian malah tersenyum miring, seakan dia tidak mempercayai perkataan Jongin sama sekali.

"Kau disini, Jongin, tapi hatimu bersama Kris," Sehun mengatakannya dengan membuang wajahnya ke samping, menekuri botol-botol minuman yang berjajar di depannya. Jongin sendiri tampak kebingungan. Tak pernah dia sadari sampai sedetik yang lalu, bahwa Sehun sudah mengetahui perasaan Jongin pada Kris. "Kau lihat, kau bahkan tidak membantahnya."

Jongin tahu ini gila, tapi nyatanya dia memang tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui perasaan Jongin pada Kris. Selama ini dia meyakinkan dirinya dia mencintai Kris dan dia akan memberitahu Sehun tentang hal itu. Tapi sekarang, saat Sehun sudah mengetahuinya dan dia mengatakan itu seakan itulah batas hidupnya, Jongin tahu, dia sama sekali tak pernah menginginkan Sehun mengetahui hal itu.

"Sehun…" Jongin memanggil nama pemuda pucat itu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kemudian, dia tidak tahu apa yang harusnya dia ucapkan sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin," Sehun menarik Jongin lebih dekat lagi, anehnya Jongin tetap tak memiliki tenaga untuk menolaknya. "Dan kau juga mencintaiku, tidakkah kau sadari itu?"

Jongin menunduk untuk memandang Sehun. Karena jelas-jelas ini gila, pikirannya kosong saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Dia tidak mencintai Sehun dengan cara seperti itu. Sehun adalah Taemin. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin mencintainya?

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Jongin yang berkerut, "Kenyataan ini begitu mudah Jongin, tapi kau memikirkannya seakan itu persoalan yang sulit."

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat Jongin membelalak padanya dengan ketidakpercayaan terpatri jelas dalam matanya.

"Baiklah bocah pucat, anggap saja kau benar. Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati yang berusaha dia kuatkan. Dia tulus saat mengatakan bahwa Sehun beruntung bahwa laki-laki pucat itu memiliki seseorang seperti Kyungsoo yang mencintainya. Tapi nyatanya, Jongin tetap tak merelakan Sehun pergi begitu saja.

Jongin merasa dia sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang paling egois. Dia mencintai Kris, itu sudah tak bisa di pungkiri lagi. Walaupun sampai saat ini mereka belum menjalin hubungan dengan resmi, Jongin tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia mencintai pemuda berperangai pangeran itu. Tapi disaat bersamaan, dia memerlukan Sehun disisinya. Dia ingin Sehun tetap ada kapanpun dia mau. Apakah ini bisa di sebut rasa cinta? Karena Jongin tak bisa mengelakkan bahwa dia menginginkan Sehun juga.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Jongin, tolong…" dan kali ini Jongin terpaksa harus mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi agar dia tidak melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sehun saat mengatakan kalimat permohonan itu.

"Kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo, Sehun. Dan aku…aku mencintai Kris." Jongin harus menelan kembali sisa kalimatnya. Karena sebenarnya, dia tak juga tak menginginkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. "Baiklah, mari kita berkompromi. Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan kisahmu, Kris dan Kyungsoo sebelum kita bertemu?"

Jongin menunduk dan benar saja, dia mendapati mata Sehun yang memelas. Kentara sekali tak ada satu pun diantara dua orang itu yang menginginkan perpisahan sebagai akhir pertemanan yang demikian menghibur.

"Aku dan Kris, kami berteman dekat. " Sehun memulai. Kemudian saat dia melihat Jongin mengganti tumpuan kakinya, dia tersenyum kecil yang terlihat getir. Dia menarik kursi terdekat dan menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk. Jongin yang sangat penasaran pada hubungan ketika orang itu, segera duduk dengan tergesa. "Kami berteman dekat, dekat layaknya dua saudara yang saling meyayangi. Dia setingkat lebih tua dariku. Aku benar-benar menganggap dia saudaraku, dan aku yakin dia juga begitu."

Mata Sehun menerawang ketika mengucapkannya, membuat Jongin yakin, pasti pemuda itu saat ini sedang membayangkan masa-masa dimana dia dan Kris masih begitu dekat. Namun hal itu juga menganggu Jongin. bagaimana bisa dua sahabat yang begitu dekat menjadi begitu dingin satu sama lain?

"Kami begitu dekat, hingga suatu hari kami sedang mengikuti study banding ke Jepang. Kami mengikutinya berdua, bahkan disaat seperti itu pun kami masih tak terpisahkan." Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap Jongin, tapi matanya masih belum terfokus. Sebagian masih tersita di kenangan masa lalu yang dia ceritakan. "Disana kami bertemu seseorang. Yang pada akhirnya membuat kelompok kami yang hanya berjumlah dua orang, bertambah satu lagi."

"Kyungsoo?" tebak Jongin, yang di angguki dengan marah oleh Sehun. Jadi itukah masalahnya? Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak." Sehun berkata dengan kening berkerut. Sesaat Jongin masih menunggu Sehun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi yang pemuda pucat itu lakukan hanya diam sambil menekuri gelas minuman di atas meja.

"Jadi?" Jongin mendesak Sehun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sehun memandang Jongin dengan kilatan perasaan bersalah. Dan Jongin tidak mengerti apa artinya itu, sampai kemudian mendengar apa yang di katakan Sehun.

"Kris mencintai Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap Sehun seakan pemuda itu sudah tidak waras. Karena kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkannya sama sekali tak masuk akal. Tak masuk akal karena…

"Kyungsoo adik Kris, Sehun." bantah Jongin dengan jantung berdenyut-denyut gelisah. Sehun berdecih tak kentara, namun sarat akan kesinisan.

"Saudara lain Ibu kan? Dia tidak mengetahui Kyungsoo itu saudaranya sampai ketika Ibu tirinya memperkenalkan Kyungsoo." Jongin bergerak gelisah di atas kursinya. Dia jadi mengingat bagaimana pandangan Kris setiap kali pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo, bagaimana Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa mereka dekat. "Dan ketika Kris mengetahuinya, dia hancur. Tepat saat itulah dia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mencintaiku, dan layaknya laki-laki jentel, Kris—alih-alih merebut Kyungsoo dariku—dia memintaku untuk menjaga Kyungsoo baik-baik. Sesuatu yang mustahil kulakukan. Mustahil, karena aku tidak mencintainya, dan menjadi sangat mustahil, ketika akhirnya dia menjadi satu-satunya alasan aku harus terikat pada pertunangan konyol ini." Kemarahan dalam suara Sehun begitu nyata hingga membuat Jongin agak bergidik.

"Kenapa?" Jongin masih bertanya dengan perasaan kalang kabut dan bingung.

"Dia memohon-mohon kepada orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan kami. Berhubung orang tuaku merupakan sahabat baiknya, maka begitulah, akulah si tumbal. Dan sejak aku mulai bersikap kasar pada Kyungsoo, saat itu jugalah Kris mulai membenciku. Itulah kenapa dia ada disini sekarang, mengawasiku atas perintah Kyungsoo. Cih, aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia menjadi begitu lemah hanya karena perasaan seperti itu." Sehun berucap jijik di akhir kalimatnya.

Tapi mata Jongin sudah berkunang-kunang sekarang. Jadi inilah penjelasan kenapa Kris begitu membenci Jongin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seakan pria itu tidak menyetujui Sehun dan Jongin dekat. Karena dia tidak ingin Sehun menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo, kemudian gelegak kemarahan menjelajari urat-urat nadi Jongin.

Jadi selama ini dia di bohongi? Kris mengatakan mereka dekat karena mereka saudara meskipun lain Ibu. Nyatanya pemuda dingin itu memiliki perasaan lebih yang tabu. Kalau begitu, semua perhatian Kris padanya selama ini, sentuhan-sentuhan mereka, ciuman yang mereka lakukan, apakah semua itu hanya permainan? Hanya karena ia tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, maka Kris memutuskan untuk melampiaskan semuanya pada Jongin?

Tapi rasa Kris terlalu nyata, mendadak saja kenyataan itu menghantam Jongin sedemikian rupa. Membuat amarahnya surut begitu saja dan di gantikan dengan kesedihan. Perasaan di manfaatkan dan….merasa terbuang.

"Jongin?" suara khawatir Sehun menembus pikirannya, membuat pikiran menyakitkan itu agak sedikit tertahankan. Jongin mendongak dan melihat raut wajah Sehun menatapnya khawatir.

"Tapi…tapi aku…aku begitu mencintainya. Sehun, dia…dia mengatakan…dia memberitahuku…" Jongin tidak tahu apa mestinya yang dia ucapkan sekarang. Kata-katanya keluar susul menyusul, hanya saja tak beraturan.

Kemudian Sehun mendekat, menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangan kokohnya. Selama ini dia meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun adalah sosok yang perlu di lindungi. Namun sekarang, Jongin akui, dia membutuhkan perlindungan Sehun. Kenyataan ini begitu tak tertahankan.

"Tidak apa-apa. kau masih memiliki aku sekarang." Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin dengan mata sendu. Jongin tidak tahu darimana Sehun mendapatkan kepercayaan itu. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri merasa dia akan remuk kapan saja.

"Kau milik Kyungsoo…kau dan Kris…" Jongin memulai, namun Sehun buru-buru menutup bibir Jongin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Kau sudah memilikiku segera setelah aku menabrakmu di lorong kampus kita." Kata Sehun. Bukan itu masalahnya, ingin sekali Jongin memberitahu Sehun. Bukan masalah Sehun mencintai siapa sekarang. Kris…itu lah masalah Jongin sekarang ini. "Dengar, aku membuat kesepakatan bagus dengan ayahku saat aku pulang ke China kemarin. Ayahku bersedia membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Kyungsoo asal aku mendapat seseorang yang cukup baik untuk mendampingiku. Dan kau, lebih dari sekedar _cukup baik._ " Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun…Kris…" Jongin berdiri sekarang. Dia gusar karena Sehun terus menerus membahas tentang perasaannya, padahal saat ini Jongin sedang patah hati. Lebih dari sekedar patah hati.

Namun kemudian Sehun malah ikut berdiri dengan mata membara marah. "Kau mencintaiku Jongin! Kau dengar aku?!" bentak Sehun.

Kemudian saat Jongin baru saja hentak membantah kata-katanya, Sehun menarik Jongin dengan keras. Kemudian bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Jongin yang tanpa persiapan ke dalam pelukan Sehun, saat itu jugalah Sehun melumat bibir Jongin dengan marah, ganas. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun menciumnya hanya karena dia marah. Namun kali ini pertahanan Jongin sedang lemah, dia sedih dan hancur. Maka dengan lonjakan perasaan putus asa, Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun. Berharap ciuman itu akan membantu perasaannya lebih baik.

Bibir mereka memagut dengan liar selama beberapa menit pertama, kemudian saat mereka sudah mulai merasa lebih tenang, ciuman itu melembut. Jongin mencengkaram belakang kemeja Sehun dengan kuat. Anehnya, Jongin menikmati ciuman itu. Entah dia sudah berubah menjadi maniak berciuman atau memang ciuman Sehun membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tangan Sehun sementara itu masih menggerayangi punggung Jongin naik dan turun, berusaha mempererat dekapan meraka. Dan Jongin sama sekali tak keberatan, karena dia juga merasa mereka belum terlalu dekat.

Terengah, Sehun melepas ciumannya. Walaupun saat ini dia masih memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Agak sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jongin agar sejajar dengannya. Dia tampak puas sekali melihat Jongin menikmati ciuman itu, dan tanpa bisa menahan diri, Sehun kembali mengecup bibir tebal Jongin sekali lagi. "Kau juga mencintaiku."

Dan Jongin tahu dia sudah kalah. Jongin terlalu mengenal dirinya, dia tahu dia tidak akan membalas ciuman orang lain kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada orang itu. Jadi Jongin memang mencintai Sehun juga. Jelas tak sebesar Jongin mencintai Kris, tapi perasaannya pada Sehun ternyata sudah melebihi teman seperti yang selama ini selalu dia pikirkan. Sehun bukan lagi seperti Taemin dengan segala kemiripannya.

"Kau menyadarinya?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Jongin merasa kakinya lemas sekarang. "Kau lihat? Itu adalah kenyataan yang selama ini berusaha aku beritahu padamu. Tapi kau bersikeras kau hanya menganggapku adik." Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. Darimana pemuda itu tahu bahwa Jongin menganggapnya adik?

"Tapi Sehun…"

"Kau mencintaiku." Sehun ingin segalanya berhenti sampai disana. Jongin harus mengakui bahwa dirinya senang Sehun mencintainya seperti itu, dan bahwa dirinya juga mencintai Sehun walau sedikit. Setidaknya itu membuat dirinya utuh untuk saat ini. Menghalanginya untuk merasakan sakit akibat cinta yang di jadikan permainan oleh seorang vampir dingin.

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya Jongin harus menggunakan berbagai macam alasan untuk bisa menolak undangan Sehun mampir ke studio. Rupanya Sehun lebih gigih dari yang selama ini Jongin kira. Sore itu dia berhasil membawa Jongin ke studio. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya dia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo agar tak perlu mengurusnya disini karena dia sudah memiliki Jongin untuk melakukan itu. Tentu saja Jongin tak membantah kata-kata Sehun karena saat itu Jongin sedang sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tak mengumpat dan memaki Kris.

"Ada yang berbeda darimu Jongin…" Kris berkata pada Jongin saat mereka sedang berada di dapur. Jongin disana untuk membuatkan Sehun ramen, sementara Kris beralasan dia perlu meminum banyak air.

"Oh ya?" sahut Jongin sinis. Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja dari sana setelah ramen buatannya matang. Meninggalkan Kris dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Ternyata tak terlalu sulit menghindari Kris, karena disana ada Sehun yang selalu dengan senang hati mengalihkan perhatian Jongin setiap kali Kris menunjukkan gelagat _cinta_ nya pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin sebuta itu kemarin? Jelas-jelas Kris memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan cara-cara yang berbeda dari yang ia lakukan pada Jongin.

..

..

..

Hari itu Sehun tidak muncul. Dia membuat Jongin khawatir setengah mati sampai-sampai ketika jam kuliah Jongin berakhir, Jongin langsung melesat meninggalkan kampus dan mulai berlari menuju studio.

Di studio tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali Kris. Yang menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan mata datarnya. Ingin rasanya Jongin berbalik saat ini juga, tapi dia harus mengetahui dimana Sehun sekarang.

"Eh, Sehun ada disini?" tanya Jongin canggung, dia menanyakan itu tanpa memandang Kris. Jongin masih belum yakin dia mampu memandang mata Kris tanpa membuat hatinya berdarah.

Lama tak ada sahutan, kemudian tiba-tiba saja Kris sudah berjalan mendekati Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar mundur selangkah.

"Dia tidak disini, dia sedang pergi bersama Kyungsoo." Jelas Kris dengan mata menyelidik mengawasi setiap pergerakan canggung Jongin.

"Kemana?" pertanyaan spontan Jongin yang membuat mata Kris kembali seperti yang Jongin kenal selama ini. Keras. Jongin kira selama ini, reaksi yang Kris berikan adalah sebagai ungkapan ketidaksukaannya atas kekhawatiran Jongin pada Sehun, nyatanya bukan begitu. Reaksi itu murni karena Kyungsoo, dia getir setiap kali mengetahui Kyungsoo adalah milik Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tak menghargainya. Pengetahuan ini sekali lagi membuat Jongin meringis sakit.

"Kesuatu tempat." Kata Kris. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin, tapi Jongin buru-buru mengelakkannya dengan mundur selangkah lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang sekarang." Kemudian dia berbalik dan bersiap berlari dari tempat itu. Tapi Kris sudah mencengkram lengan atas Jongin bahkan sebelum pemuda itu sempat melangkahkan kakinya seinchi pun. Kris memaksa Jongin untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang salah?" suara Kris bernada memerintah. Dan Jongin tidak suka di perintah.

"Tidak ada yang salah Kris. Ini hanya tentang kau dan Kyungsoo." Sembur Jongin tanpa bisa menahan diri. Perasaan terbuang itu kembali menguasai dirinya, melukai egonya dengan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak dia perkiran. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar. Tapi Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan tenang. Memuakkan sekali melihat dia berdiri disana seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu." Itu sebuah pertanyaan. Tangan Kris lepas begitu saja dari sisi tubuh Jongin.

"Jadi semua itu benar?" Jongin bertanya dengan kecewa. Meskipun dia mempercayai Sehun dengan seluruh darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, tapi Jongin masih sedikit berharap bahwa itu mungkin saja hanya karangan Sehun.

"Tentu saja benar, kalau kau mendengarnya dari Sehun." Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah yang dulu sempat Jongin lihat waktu dia meminta Kris menciumnya untuk pertama kali, kembali menguasai Kris. Liar, bergairah, dan bahagia. Membuat wajah pangeran di hadapannya agak sedikit…tidak manusiawi.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu di perjelas lagi." Kata Jongin, mencegah rasa kecewanya masuk ke dalam suaranya. Karena hal itu jelas akan membuat Kris tahu bahwa dia berhasil. Berhasil membuat pemuda ini jatuh hati kepadanya dan kemudian mempermainkannya.

"Belum Jongin, kau mendengar dengan jelas kata-kataku belum lama ini. Aku _menginginkanmu._ " Ujar Kris, kali ini dia maju mendekati Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung. Tangan kirinya mencengkram bahu kanan Jongin dengan erat.

"Tapi kau mencintai Kyungsoo!" bentak Jongin. Awalnya Jongin tak ingin berteriak, tapi kepanikan serta kesakitan dalam dirinya kian membuncah. Jongin sudah tidak pernah takut lagi berada di dekat Kris belakangan ini. Tapi sekarang dengan raut wajah Kris seperti sinting dan kejam, Jongin mau tak mau kembali merasakan aura hitam itu mengelilingi mereka. Dia seperti melihat seperti apa Kris waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tentu saja itu benar! Aku mencintai Kyungsoo hampir sepanjang hidupku!" kekeh Kris, tapi tawa itu jadi terdengar mengerikan karena mata Kris masih sedingin dan sekosong zombie. Kemudian dia menatap Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jongin. Mencium sisi wajah Jongin hingga rahangnya. Jongin bergetar dengan sentuhan itu, "Tapi kau…" Kris berujar lagi, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa leher Jongin. Andai saja dia wanita, Jongin pasti sudah berteriak sekarang saking takutnya dia berhadapan dengan Kris yang agak sedikit sinting. Tapi yang Jongin lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan tangan terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. "…kau seperti intermezo. Berada di sebelahmu membuat pikiranku lebih dingin. Penawar yang cukup baik untuk membuatku melupakan Kyungsoo sejenak. Dan harus aku akui, ciumanmu memabukkan."

Kris terkekeh lagi, kemudian dia kembali menjelajahi leher Jongin dengan bibirnya. Jongin panik sekarang. Otaknya terlalu kosong untuk di gunakan berpikir. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lengan Kris, tapi Kris terlalu kuat.

"Kris biarkan aku pergi!" kata Jongin keras. Tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan perlukannya dan mengangkat Jongin sedikit. Perlahan pemuda itu mundur membawa Jongin bersamanya. Sekuat tenaga Jongin berusaha melepas pelukan Kris tapi percuma saja, Kris berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat daripadanya.

"Disini lebih baik kan, sayang?" ujar Kris dengan mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap langsung mata Jongin yang ketakutan. Mereka sudah berada di kamar Kris lagi. Dan entah itu maksudnya apa, tapi Jongin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku akan pulang." Jawab Jongin datar. Tapi tangan Kris sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam T-Shirt hitamnya, membuat Jongin hilang akal dan mulai meronta-ronta liar.

"Tidak sayang, aku sudah katakan, aku _menginginkanmu._ Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum itu terlaksana."

Dan kemudian yang Jongin ingat hanyalah bagaimana cengkram Kris pada tubuhnya yang begitu menyakitkan. Ciuman-ciuman liar itu. Menanggalkan satu persatu harga diri Jongin yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jongin mengutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah, bahkan seribu air matanya yang terjatuh sore itu pun tak membuat Kris luluh.

Hati Jongin remuk redam. Dan di sela-sela sentuhan yang menyakitkan itu, Jongin mengingat perkataan Ibunya. Jadi inilah visualisasi dari firasat buruk itu. Tapi Jongin tak pernah tahu, bahwa Kris, Kris yang saat ini menyentuhnya dengan mata iblis itu adalah _orang jahatnya_.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan membuat remuk. Kris, apakah ini balasanmu untuk cinta Jongin?

..

..

..

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun datang dengan tiba-tiba di tempat itu dan menyakiti Kris dengan murka. Tapi rupanya Kris sudah agak sinting, karena yang pria itu lakukan hanya tertawa. Kyungsoo membawa Kris pergi dari sana dengan tatapan terluka.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia saat itu sampai Sehun datang mendekatinya dan membalut tubuh Jongin dengan selimut. Tangannya bergetar saat melakukan itu semua, tapi Jongin masih terlalu kosong bahkan sampai Sehun memeluknya. Wajahnya lengket karena air mata yang sia-sia. Perasaan sakit dalam hatinya tak lagi berdarah-darah, tapi sudah membusuk.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, harusnya aku ada disini. Aku tidak menyangka dia…dia…" suara Sehun tertelan karena kemarahannya. Tangannya memeluk Jongin dengan protektif. Memberikan sedikit rasa hangat pada bahu telanjang Jongin yang dingin.

"Aku mau pulang." Suara Jongin terdengar kosong. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah dan terluka. Kris sudah melakukan hal terakhir yang akan membuat dia dan Sehun tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Dalam dia Sehun membantu Jongin memasang lagi semua pakaiannya. Dan dia berjanji, saat itu adalah kali terakhir dia akan melihat Jongin menangis dalam diam. Tidak peduli Kris mati di tangannya, atau Kyungsoo menangis darah di kakinya. Dia hanya akan menjaga Jongin, tidak, dia tidak akan tahan melihat Jongin seperti ini.

..

..

..

 _Japan, two years later…_

Bagaimana pun, rupanya kau tak akan bisa melupakan perasaan cinta secepat itu.

Jongin sekarang adalah tunangan Sehun. Mereka pindah ke Jepang tepat setelah kelulusan Jongin. Ibunya ikut serta dan tampaknya keluarga Sehun senang menerima Jongin sebagai calon menantu mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun meninggalkan kenangan buruk itu di Seoul. Mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama. Itu keinginan Sehun, dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jongin lagi.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka dua bulan setelah ke pindahan mereka di Jepang, Jongin kemali bertemu dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang telah membuat luka abadi di hati dan tubuhnya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin bertanya dengan dingin. Saat ini dia dan Kris sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah café. Sehun memberinya izin. Dan dia mengatakan kalau hatinya belum goyah, Jongin bisa pulang lagi. Tapi kalau Jongin memutuskan dia tidak akan pulang, Sehun akan menerima itu dengan tabah. Dasar laki-laki bodoh, pikir Jongin.

Kris memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang hitam kecoklatan. Kris tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja sekarang rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang. "Aku tahu harusnya aku tak pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi, tapi aku ingin memintamu kembali padaku."

Jongin mendengus mendengar permintaan Kris, sungguh permintaan yang sangat tak masuk akal. "Lupakan saja Kris…"

Kemudian Kris menatap Jongin dengan mata kelam dan memelasnya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu Jongin…"

Perkataan Kris membuat Jongin terdiam. Mereka duduk disana dengan berpandangan, sampai salah satu dari mereka tersenyum dengan tenang.

..

..

..

Jongin memandang pintu rumah itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tidak yakin akan membuka pintu itu untuk saat ini. Tapi kemudian Jongin membulatkan tekadnya dan memutar kenop pintu.

Awalnya ruangan itu terlihat gelap dan kosong, sampai Jongin melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi sedang berdiri memunggunginya di depan perapian. Laki-laki menggunakan baju rumah yang santai. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihatnya, kemudian berjalan berjingkat mendekati pria itu dan menyelipkan tangannya di antara tangan laki-laki itu, memeluknya dari belakang.

Jongin mendengar pria itu mendesah lega, tangannya mengelus tangan Jongin yang saat itu melingkari dadanya.

"Kau pulang," Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara teramat lega.

"Aku selalu tahu dimana tempatku seharusnya berada, Sehun." kata Jongin. Sehun melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik untuk menghadap Jongin. Mata hitamnya menyelami mata Jongin dengan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dia bendung lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku." Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin yang bersemburat merah akibat udara dingin yang menyengatnya di luar sana.

"Sama seperti kau mencintaiku." Jawab Jongin. Mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

Sehun mendekat dan mencium Jongin. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada yang menganggu mereka lagi.

..

..

..

Karena terkadang, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi tanpa kita tahu apa maknanya.

Seperti Jongin yang mendapat balasan kejam atas cintanya.

Seperti Sehun, yang setelah kegigihan tiada henti, dia mendapatkan cintanya.

Bukan berarti cinta mereka mulus tanpa halangan. Tapi setiap kali Jongin kehilangan arah, dia hanya akan menatap mata hitam Sehun. Karena mata itulah satu-satunya yang akan memberinya petunjuk kemana dia harus pulang.

Luka yang terpatri jelas dalam hati Jongin tidak sembuh begitu saja, dia memerlukan bantuan Sehun untuk membalutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan sekarang, cinta itu sudah cukup kuat. Dan Jongin sudah tahu dimana tempatnya sekarang, di samping Sehun. Selamanya.

..

..

..

END

 **P.S:**

Oke, jangan timpuk saya karena end yang gaje ini. Jujur saja awal cerita muncul di kepala saya, pairnya KrisKai, tapi ketika ngetik Chap satu, aku langsung berubah haluan jadi HunKai.. hahaha, _I can't lie to my self. I am just HunKai hardshipper, so I just can write a story with HunKai as the lover._ Auh, tapi aku sengaja banyakin KrisKai moment karena memang inti cerita ini adalah KrisKai. Aduh, aku bingung sama bahasaku sendiri. Hahaha…

Oke…. Sekarang….review juseyoooo ({}) :*

Salam: HunKai love :*


End file.
